Forever Far
by DarkSatansAngel
Summary: After a chance meeting at a masked ball on Venus, and a passionate kiss, Prince Endymion wanted to be the one the moon princess loved. Yet she was already falling in love with another prince, even though it was forbidden. How will he live with Serenity's hate when he accidentally separates the two lovers? Can Serenity ever forgive him & even...love him? M for future chaps.
1. Chapter 1

Fists clenched white, eyes glaring they faced one another.

'You can't take her from me! I love her!' fine slivery locks fluttered with his movements as he struggled against his restraint.

The other stood, a few feet away, unmoved by his words. With thick ebony hair he was the complete opposite to the man kneeling. His dark midnight eyes stared back at the desperate man's crystal blue ones.

'Prince Diamond, you will be silence otherwise you will be formally banished.'

He grimaced, biting his lip enough to taste bitter blood in his mouth.

'Princess Serenity, I, Prince Endymion formally ask for your hand in marriage and in doing so to unite the Earth and Moon kingdoms together under the Silver Alliance. Together we can lead the galaxy against the horrors of the Negaverse, defeat it and claim peace forever. Will you accept my hand, Princess Serenity?'

Endymion held his hand out to her. Until now she has remained a silent witness, torn between her heart and duty. Fear seized her heart, twisting it into oblivion. Prince Diamond glanced at her, words passed between them. Tears welled in her wide eyes.

Suddenly Diamond bulged from his position, rushing for the princess. He swallowed her into a deep embrace, burying his face into her neck, devouring her scent. Rough hands grabbed him, forcing them apart.

'You have been warned Prince Diamond. From this moment onwards you are formally exiled to the planet Nemesis.'

'No!' Serenity screamed. Another guard held her back.

Diamond growled as he witnessed Serenity's hand being placed into Endymion's, forced to accept the proposal. As soon as their hands touched, she crumpled, tears finally flowing freely. She grieved for what she knew she could never have. Endymion froze, unable to focus on anything. Everyone's heart constricted as they witness the scene, a sicken wrench pulled as Diamond's screams echoed down the great palace's corridors, closer and closer to oblivion.

_This is the beginning of a brand new story that has been developing since I completed my last work. As I am currently write this work as I continue my studies and hectic lifestyle I must apologise in advance if chapters are not published frequently, but I will try my hardest. Please feel free to leave your thoughts and feelings, positive or negative. And lastly I hope to thrill and intrigue you as much as I have ever done xxx_


	2. Chapter 2

They had met a few years before whilst Serenity was spending time with her beloved cousin on Venus. It was the first time Serenity had been away from home yet the excitement outweighed the home-sickness. There had also been too many young bachelors' to distract them.

On the first night a splendid ball was held at the royal castle; many guests from across the galaxy were welcome, near and far. Amongst them was the alluring Prince Diamond; the low light created shadows across his features, casting a gentle glimmer in his lustrous violet eyes and straight silver hair. Never blinking his gaze always appeared intensely interested and at the same time unemotional, although the edge of a smile always teased his firm lips. That night his pale features had contrasted delightfully with the black attire, the usual dress-code for such a formal evening.

When Diamond entered the grand chamber, scattered lanterns illuminated sections of the room where some couples danced to flowing music whilst other's formed chattering groups, to which Serenity sat with her cousin immersed in innate conversation. It had not taken him long to ask for her hand in the preceding dance.

Startled by the abrupt invitation the young princess accepted without a second thought, heat exploding across her cheeks. His gaze evoked shyness within her, her insecurities bubbling forth. She thanked the stars for allowing the blemishes on her skin to clear and for her golden hair faultlessly styling into the traditional double-bun style of her lunar heritage. A glance in the mirror confirmed her blooming youth, but she thought her blue eyes too wide, her chin too plump and her freckles not faded enough. Yet the handsome prince had noticed her, amongst all these other gorgeous women.

In the centre of the dance floor Serenity's hand slipped firmly into Diamond's, his other hand wrapped around her slender waist. The music slowed, the rhythm swaying the surrounding couples gently. A dry lump formed in Serenity's throat; Diamond's eyes never left hers.

'Serenity where have you been all night? One moment you are sitting next to me, the next your gone.' Mina linked arms with Serenity at the end of the evening. Serenity glanced back at the prince who was slouching against the far wall, sipping a glass of red wine. Mina followed her gaze and smirked. 'I see, Prince Diamond has caught your fancy dear cousin. Come now, tell me everything.'

'What is there to tell? He took me to the dance-floor and we danced.'

Mina tutted, 'where's your sense of romance Serenity?'

A smile teased Serenity's lips, 'I had immense fun tonight Mina. I hope to meet him again soon.'

The following morning Serenity was dressed early in a simple violet off-shoulder dress, the skirts flushed to the floor, finishing her breakfast in the kitchen when Prince Diamond strolled in. At first he did not notice her huddled away in a dark corner, skirts tucked beneath her. He looked as if he had just awoken; silver strands tousled, eyes blurred and skirt loosely tucked into his trousers.

A boldness overcame her, 'What brings you down here this early Prince Diamond?' he spun, startled by her light words. Her breath caught in her throat as she glimpsed the smoothness of his chest.

A smile spread across his lips. 'Why my princess, I am looking for a spoon to eat my breakfast with, but I am not familiar with any other kitchen but my own.'

Serenity teased her spoon across her lips, glancing up at him. 'It appears I have used the last one.'

With two swift steps he stood above her, hand over hers. Again his gaze never left hers as he stole the spoon from her grasp, 'then I shall use the one that Serenity has.'

She tried to protest, saying that she would clean it for him. 'Why, it has only had Serenity's lips on it.' In jest he pretended to take great pleasure in savouring and licking the spoon until his breakfast was finished. All the time Serenity's eyes remained fixated on the ground, a crimson blush burning her cheeks.

'I had better finish preparing for the day princess, perhaps I will see you later at tonight's masked ball your fine cousin is holding.' He gently lifted her hand to his moist lips, 'perhaps then I may steal a kiss from your lips. Until then I thank you for the spoon, and your company princess Serenity.' He spun on his heels, leaving a deeper shade of crimson across the girl's face.

Princess Mina had really excelled her hosting abilities that evening. The grand ball was transformed from last night's atmospheric glow to a glorious spectacular, with crystal chandeliers suspended high above, the pale walls sparkling with moondust, and several water fountains gurgling and spurted across the room. Masks were mandatory, the glamour dresses and suits were not; Serenity was attired in a fitted silver dress that hugged her blossoming curves, flowing across the floor as she tried to gracefully float in sparkling heels. For once her hair was styled in a messy bun with tiny gems securing it tightly into place, revealing her slender neck. A thin white mask completed her dress. Glancing in one of the various mirrors she noted how she looked maturing than sixteen.

In a similar golden dress, Mina strolled across the room with ease. Her hair was braided with fiery ribbons to match those that wrapped across her narrow waist, flowing freely to the floor with her skirts. Mina embraced her cousin. Serenity squinted across the floor behind.

'If you are searching for your prince he has not arrived yet.' Mina giggled as Serenity tried to hide her disappointment, 'Come dear cousin, the night is still young and there are many young bachelors hereto entertain you whilst we wait.'

Although Serenity meet and conversed with many attractively interesting men, none made her heart beat except for Prince Diamond. She had all but given up when she caught him slouched against the moon-dusted wall, a glass of red wine in his hands. The black tuxedo contrasted with his silver hair glittering under the light. He had sleeked it back. His white mask matched hers.

Serenity gulped the last of her wine. With forced courage she approached her prince.

'My prince, I've been searching everywhere for you. Shall we dance?'

Without an answer she seized his hand. On the dance floor she briefly realised her grip only to adjust their position. He smiled down at her, white teeth mischievous. For a while they swayed to the music, occasionally spinning and twirling, giggling with joy. As the rhythm slowed she rested her head against his shoulder, listening to his steady heartbeat.

Breaking away from the dance floor the two found an isolated balcony. A cool breeze teased her cheeks pleasantly as she rested on the stone railing, gazing her distant home. He asked if she was feeling well.

'Mmm...Yes. I have had a wonderful time this evening. We do not have grand balls like this back home, only for formal occasions and such.'

He joined her, leaning his lean figure on the balcony, 'The moon princess not feeling home-sick.'

Serenity grimaced. _He thinks me but a child! I will show him._

'No my dear prince,' she faced him, eyes narrowed, 'I am glad to be away from there for a short while. I am especially glad to be here with you, I feel like I have been waiting to meet you for an eternity.' And before he had chance to speak, she tilted her head up, pressing her sweet lips to his.

Stunned the masked prince froze eyes wide and hands shaking. But as her hands glided up his chest his body responded, a hand cupping her delicate cheek to deepen the kiss. He inhaled her sweet scent, an intoxicating dizziness overcoming him, preventing his rational thought. And as quickly as the kiss had started Serenity broke away, displaying a teasing smile.

'Now it is my turn to leave you after stealing a kiss from your lips, my prince.' With a swirl of skirt she glided through the glass doors, back into the busy throngs of the ballroom. Brushing a hand through his hair the prince exhaled. Sliver dust fluttered about him, revealing his midnight-black hair. An intense heat flowed through his entire body, electrifying his limbs. The Moon Princess had been the graceful beauty expected but nowhere near as shy as indicated. He thought _it is almost as if she mistook me to be someone else, someone she is familiar with._ For the rest of the evening he contented himself with the company of the moon and glistening stars.

Serenity had barely slept that night, her heart exhilarated by her courageous kiss. She giggled, remembering his shocked reaction. Like the previous morning she dressed before waiting for him to enter the kitchen. She could think of nothing else but him.

A prince entered the kitchen, strolling across the counters piled with dirty dishes, pots and pans, searching shelf after shelf for something to drink. He was slender and tall, similar in statue to Diamond except for his ebony hair, short and ruffled by sleep. Yawning he quenched his thirst with a glass of water. He noticed her as he gulped the water, nearly spurting it at her in shock.

He coughed; she stifled a laugh, 'I am so sorry. I thought myself completely alone Princess Serenity.'

'That is quite alright. I was about to leave.' His puzzled look stopped her, 'I was waiting for someone.'

'Who? Perhaps I have seen them on the way to meet you.'

She informed him that it was Prince Diamond. For a second his eyes narrowed, 'No, last I heard of Prince Diamond was that he had left for an urgent meeting on the moon. Sometime early evening.'

'That cannot be. He was at the masked ball last night. I was with him there.' The silence thickened between them. He lowered his head to the stone floor, the coolness forcing him to accept the reality; last night she had believed him to be someone else.

She pulled at her hair, now back to its traditional style. _What have I done? I have kissed a stranger, a man I do not even know. How can I ever forgive myself?_ Grinding her teeth Serenity was unable to move. The stranger approached her; her legs bolted from the room. It was not until she was back in her chambers that the cry escaped her, confusion and dread hitting her hard.

**_Hiya - hope your enjoying the story so far & I will update as soon as possible. Just thought I'd inform my fans of some happy news over this joyous christmas hoilday - I will shortly be expecting a baby! SO as I have already forwarned in my previous update, updates on this particular story may not be as frequent as I'd like, what with _****_my normal chaotic lifestyle of full-time job & martial arts training/teaching, now mixed with further uni exams, nephew babysitting...& pregency/newborn baby. But watch this space as I'm really enjoying writing this story & promise to update! xxx_**


	3. Chapter 3

_(**Heya - I just want to apologize for the lenghty delay of contiuning this story...things have been very chatoic this past year but my main aim now is to finish this creative project. Thanks for those patienly waiting and I hope not to disappoint. Please rate and review xxx)**_

_After a lengthy year apart, where both Serenity and Diamond agonisingly kept themselves distracted with numerous duties, the two finally reunited back on Venus. From the hour the birds welcomed the dawn to the late sunset the prince and princess's laughter would resound across the volcanic landscape, often engaged in one or other of their favourite pass-times; each had their own horse, Diamond a pure white stallion whereas Serenity adored her black spotted mare with golden hair and hooves. From her window a grin would light up her cousin's face as she watched their affections grow. _

She loved the way the moon illuminated his fine silver hair. She loved the way the stars glistened in his eyes and how she could lose herself within their depths. She loved the way his embrace melted her heart. From the moment their eyes met there was rarely a moment they spent separate; in one another's company their indulged their growing attraction and barely thought of the consequences. Now it had come to their final few days together, before Serenity had to return home once more; the increasing pressure in her chest nearly suffocated her as she thought of spending another year apart.

'You should come visit me on the Moon soon. I'll teach you how to skate on ice' she played with his hair absently. Diamond closed his eyes. He captured her hand in his, inhaling her sweet scent. He never wanted to forget her touch. With a slight nod Diamond agreed to her request.

'Serenity have I ever told you how much you mean to me?' to which the princess giggled, shaking her head playfully. 'Then we have a problem me thinks, as there are no words in the entire galaxy that can describe how much you feel to me.' Horror flashed across her face. He teased a smile, 'Yet I believe I may be able to show you.'

With one swift movement he brushed his hand against her blushing cheeks, leaning his lips towards hers. Serenity closed her eyes just before him. He paused for the briefest moment, observing his princess in all her beauty, her soft feminine features on the verge of womanhood, rosy cheeks and lips and the softest glossy hair he'd ever stroke. Gently he caressed his lips against hers, relishing their feel and taste. Serenity's response was instant. She hummed with delight which only provoked Diamond deeper into the kiss.

Breaking the kiss for another brief moment Diamond whispered, 'I love you' before devouring her lips once more.

Serenity giggled gently as her prince fumbled over his words. _He loves me!_ Never had she hoped her feelings would be mutual. Before Diamond could back away anymore, she planted a delicate kiss on his lips.

The next day Princess Serenity teased Prince Diamond, as usual. He chuckled and shook his head. She stared up at the moon, 'Will you come and visit me when I return home?' Diamond pulled her closer and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

'Negotiations between Nemesis and the Moon are not going as smoothly as I would hope Serenity' he sighed.

'Maybe I can help. Maybe I can...' Diamond shifted away. She shivered with the sudden cold left behind.

'No Princess, by all due respect you cannot help in this delicate matter. My family and your family have always lived a forced albeit fragile truce. It is something that has always been since our exile, and something that will always be.'

A light sigh escaped Serenity, her shoulders slumped. This was a situation that she'd always been aware of, knowing full well that if they'd not met on Venus then interaction between them on the Moon would have been near impossible. It was one of the reasons their feelings, their relationship had been hidden from her mother. Serenity knew her mother would understand, but that she would have to insist that Serenity and Diamond no longer see one another. At least socially anyway. It was a situation Serenity normally did not want to dwell on, but everyday as their separation became near once more, her heart panged for a solution.

'What if there was a union between our families. Surely a solution lies there?' Serenity clenched her fists embarrassed by her own boldness.

'Hmm. I doubt it Princess. No one would agree to any sort of arranged marriage like that. Besides it would have to be between one of the high nobles, someone like...oh.' For the first time since she knew him, Diamond became speechless. His face, now emotionless, explored hers. A flush overcame her entire body. He lifted a hand to her cheek, stroking her smooth heated flesh with his thumb. Her eyes closed at his gentle touch.

'Sweet Serenity have I ever taken the time to tell you how beautiful you are.' With tender slowness he lower his lips to hers, delicately pressing against her. It took Serenity's breath away. He felt so smooth and firm at the same time. Everything melted into the essence of their kiss.

Diamond broke the kiss softly, inching back a little so they were still nose to nose. 'Serenity it would be an honour if you became my wife. I love you so much but with our families...I do not dare to hope.'

'Prince Diamond there is no other I wish to spend the rest of my life with. Only you.' The remainder of their last evening together was spent with much laughter and kissing


	4. Chapter 4

_On her return to the moon shortly Serenity had every intention of announcing her engagement to her beloved prince, even though she knew it would meet fierce opposition from many council members. Innocence and naivety allowed her to hope that time and true love would be enough to sway their disagreements. Little did anyone know, except Princess Mina of Venus, that Serenity's heart already belonged to another. _

'It is forbidden.'

In those three words Serenity's heart froze. A lump clogged her voice box as she struggled to find her voice once more.

'Mother, I don't understand. How can it be...' raising her hand Queen Serenity silenced her daughter. Wisdom gleamed in her silver eyes. Delicate wrinkles at the corners of her lips and eyes revealed the depth of her age and responsibilities. 'I love him.'

Now it was the Queens turn to be lost for words. Glistening eyes stared back at her; all her daughters' youthful hopes and dreams shimmered in those unshed tears. Queen Serenity bit her lip. How could she deny her daughter love? Surely she should be the one person her daughter could trust? With a deep exhale her mother asked how long she'd known the prince.

'We met on Venus a few summers ago.'

'And...how long have you loved him?'

Without a pause Serenity answered, 'Forever. I feel that he's always been with me now. He's promised never to leave my side mother and I don't want him to,' at this her daughter smiled childishly, 'that's when he promised to always be there for me. Mother, I thought you would at least try to understand. Why is it our love forbidden?'

Taking her in a deep embrace the Queen stated, 'because a long time ago, the clan that he is a kin with plotted to take the throne. On capture their lives were only spared because enough blood had been split. Instead they were forever banished. Forever.'

* * *

><p>That night a lump formed in Serenity's throat as she remembered their last night together; she yearned for his prescene more than anything. Somehow they'd fallen asleep under the stars. Upon waking the reality of their situation weighted down on her. Diamond woke shortly after her.<p>

Tears glistened in her crystal-blue eyes, 'You know what we speak of is impossible.' Her words barely a fragmented whisper.

In his eyes Serenity observed his determination flicker with painful doubt. Diamond refused to look away, his eyes boring into her very soul.

'Why is our love impossible? Why can we not share the same happiness as everyone else' he sighed.

'You know why Diamond...I am descendant of the Silver Moon family and you are of the Dark Moon...a union between our families has been forbidden for generations. Not only has the council denied their blessing but my mother does not even sympathise. Your family will surely object as well. Besides we cannot risk upsetting the truce.'

Diamond huffed as he shuffled off the rock they'd snuggled on only moments before. He thought proposing to her out here, at one of their favourite places on the palace grounds, would be the happiest of his life. With all his being he loved her; being separate from her was like living with only half of himself. Even though he knew the challenges ahead would be tough and never-ending, he was willing to defy all just to be with Serenity. Yet he never thought for a moment that his most frustrating task would be to over-come her doubt.

Running a hand tough his silver hair he faced the illuminated sphere in the midnight sky. 'So you're saying what we have, what we feel and what we want aren't worth fighting for?' He felt a slight pressure on his arm before she embraced him from behind.

Tears choked her, 'Don't say that. More than anything I want to be your wife...it's just...it's just not as simple as I thought...'

Diamond faced her, drawing her close. Serenity rested her cheek on his firm torso; her fears lulled by his the steady heartbeat.

'Diamond my love, my answer is not no...but...but'.

He pressed a firm finger against her lips. Staring up into his eyes she observed the fullness of his love and any words of doubt vanished.

'Then Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, we are informally engaged to be married. I don't care when, but the sooner we can be together, the sooner we can enjoy an eternity together.' He removed his finger and replaced it with his lips, capturing them in a deep, longing kiss.

Serenity swallowed the lump away. Deep down her gut wrenched at the thought of defying not only her mother but her kingdom as well. Yet the thought of a life without Prince Diamond nearly tore her heart to shreds. With a lengthy sigh she decided it best to dwell only on happier thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>Whilst Princess Serenity had been absent from home, a different engagement was being negotiated between the Moon and neighbouring planet Earth. It was agreed that the union between the two strongest, and most turbulent nations of the galaxy would finally secure the Silver Alliance forever. It was widely believed that these two were fated to be united and that only peace and prosperity could come from their union.<em>

The meeting had finally finished, but Queen Serenity's duties were far from over. Her back stiff from hours of extensive discussion her temper wore thin. Even more as the ageing man opposite her studied her face. It had been no secret that the Earth King once desired a formal union between them, yet now he persisted with one between their children.

'If what you say is true your majesty then perhaps we should eliminate the competition.' Queen Serenity grimaced. Multiple scars littered his face and hands; at least he was honourable in fighting the battles he provoked during his life she thought. Silently she shook her disapproval.

'We cannot condemn a man to death for loving my daughter. At least I hope he loves her.

'But we agreed that she was to marry my son!' He slammed into the table.

Queen Serenity glared at his outburst, 'You've always been overtly forceful. We have yet to introduce them, let alone allow them time to accept the proposed union between our two kingdoms. I am just as anxious as you to seal the union and complete the truce as defined by the Sliver Alliance.'

'But if your daughter loves this...other prince...then it makes the arrangement...'

'...it makes the arrangement unlikely' a voice escaped the shadows.

Both adults spun their heads to face the owner of the voice. Deep blue eyes shimmered with mystery; both adults wondered how long he'd been eaves-dropping the supposedly private conversation.

Prince Endymion's face remained stern as he stepped from the shadows. 'Father you know how I feel about arranged marriages.'

The Earth King coughed,' Er well...under normal circumstances I would never ask this of you...but...but' he paused for a moment, took in a lengthy inhale and then stated more formally, 'but in order for the alliance between our planet and the moon we must establish a union of solidarity. That means that you and the moon princess must marry and conceive an heir of both bloods. Only then can peace exist not only for our two kingdoms but throughout the galaxy.' The prince remained silently still, his stern expression unchanged.

Queen Serenity gently placed a hand on the prince's shoulder, 'It is not in our culture to agree with...arranged marriages. Nevertheless this is the only way. I'm sure once I discuss this with my daughter...'

'With all due respect Queen Serenity I think it best that these arrangements be discussed with Princess Serenity present.' And with that he stomped out of the chamber, leaving a stunned king and queen behind.

* * *

><p>Serenity lay on her cushioned bed, humming peacefully to herself, combing her hair. Thoughts of Diamond still dominated her; she giggled in remembrance of their little secret. Beside her a whisper made her jump. Next to her sat Prince Diamond, only he wasn't really there. He looked washed out. In fact she could see the furniture and wall behind him. With slight hesitation she placed a hand on his torso only for it to fall into thin air.<p>

'Diamond...what...how?' He grinned at her obvious confusion. He pointed at the gem glistening mischievously on her finger.

'As long as we wear these rings, created with ancient magic and encased with the rarest of gems, we will never be far from one another.' As they departed Venus last Diamond had slipped the ring on her finger, a promise that their separation would not be forever. The gem twinkled in the dim candlelight, mirroring the magic of a star-filled sky.

'We can see each other yet we cannot touch.' Diamond nodded. 'Then it still feels we'll always be forever too far from one another. I want you here with me.'

At her words he stroked her cheek. It almost felt real, almost. 'Patience my sweet Serenity. One day we'll remember these days apart as a distance memory. Besides we are together now so let us lighten the mood and distract ourselves with light-hearted conversation.'

Indeed for the rest of the night the two discussed frivolous matters, neither truly interested in the topic; both were content with sharing their love and laughter until the dawn of the new day.

Unbeknownst to Queen Serenity her daughter had spent a majority of the night talking with her secret fiancée and that was the cause of her absent from breakfast. Queen Serenity hoped to raise the issue of the proposed marriage to the earth prince then. Tapping her trimmed fingernails on the marble table she waited a whole hour before determining that a visit to Serenity's bedchambers was the swiftest course of action.

Just as she rose the door exploded open. Queen Serenity glared at the approaching Earth King and prince. Both were dressed formally, their dark cloaks bellowing behind them. Both wore dark expressions, their jaws and fists tense. Before she could find words to demand the meaning of their fierce intrusion the king banged a fist on the table, a habit that greatly jarred her.

'Are the rumours true?' he roared, 'Is your daughter engaged to the Dark Prince Diamond?'

The queen struggled to form words. Eyes wide with shock a moment passed as she hastily thought back to when Serenity informed her of the affection between the two. An engagement had never been mentioned. Doubt flooded her thoughts; surely Serenity would not have ignored her and planned to marry Prince Diamond, regardless of the consequences.

In the end all she could mutter was that she did not know. 'Perhaps we better speak to Serenity first before we come to any conclusion on the matter.'

Serenity woke to frantic banging on her door. She had barely opened her eyes, stuck together in sweet slumber, when several bodies barged in. Most she recognised from various council meetings. Three figures seized her attention in particular. One of them was her mother, another boisterous ageing man and another man, a younger and more handsome version of the other. She bolted upright in bed, covering herself with the thin sheets.

'So Princess, is it true? Are you engaged?' the gentleman demanded loudly.

He seemed to soften slightly as her mother placed a hand gently on his shoulder. Stepping forward she rested next to her, taking her daughters hand. Serenity gulped. The queen saw the ring instantly. Her mouth gaped open. Water blurred her vision.

'Serenity, how could you?' the whisper was barely audible. With the most delicate of movements she slipped the ring from her daughter's finger, holding it from her, fists clenched icy white. Serenity shook her head as she lowered her eyes. Turning to face the others she stated in a matter-to-fact tone, 'My daughter is embarrassed by these silly rumours. As she is not feeling well I think it best we leave to allow her time to rest. Once she is rested, then it will be the appropriate time to discuss,' hope filled Serenity's eyes, 'the formal arrangements for her union to the earth prince. Leave us now.'

As the hope shattered in her daughter's eyes bile rose in her throat. She did what she had to do as a queen. Now she had to be a mother. She swooped her daughter into a deep embrace, stroking the soft strands of hair that cascaded down her back. Serenity sobbed bitterly as her mother held her firm. For an age the mood remained sombre

'You know your union cannot be. Why did you...disobey me Serenity?'

'I love him mother. You can't ask me to be happy with any other.'

'No my child, but you are the moon princess and heir. You know what that means.' Serenity's shoulder suddenly slumped. 'I hate being the one to insist but promise me that it ends here.' Now Serenity's eyes darkened. Queen Serenity taunted herself; surely she should be the one to protect her from this kind of agony?

Wiping tears from her eyes, which now expressed maturity beyond her years, Serenity nodded.

'Can I at least keep the ring Prince Diamond gave me? I promise never to wear it, just keep it safely hidden away. As a way to remember him by.' The queen could see no harm in the request. How was she to know its secret purpose that the two could communicate via its wear? And how was she to know what her daughter was planning; she did not think their love so strong to overrule a kingdom's future. Slowly she placed the ring back into the owner's hand. The chamber remained silent as she left the room.

_**(So...what do you think. Please leave a review...positive and negative criticism welcome. The next chapter is already in the making...I currently write the story as I feed my lil boy. He loves me reading and chatting to him lol xxx)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Later that evening Prince Endymion tried for the seventh time to knock on Serenity's door. For some reason he felt it only right to apologise for his father's rude behaviour. For some reason he thought that she might just empathise with him. If he spoke to her, told her that he didn't want to force her into marriage, that perhaps they should be aquatinted first, and then maybe, just maybe a foundation for a good relationship could be established. Endymion's resounded down the hallway. Countless doubt held his hand back from completing the knock. Defeated he rested his head against the door. On the other side he heard Serenity giggle. His smile quickly changed to a frown when a masculine laugh joined hers. Someone else was in the room with her.

'I can't just leave Diamond.'

'Why not? Why should we care when all that matters is being together.'

'But think of the consequences...'

'Damn the consequences. You can't ask me to sit by and allow the woman I love to be forced into a marriage bed with a stranger. No Serenity. We leave tonight.'

Endymion burst through the door. Serenity and silver hair dark prince were locked in a tight embrace. He sneered at them. Serenity ripped herself away from Diamond at his sudden intrusion. Fear froze her face. Silence resumed between the three for a split second before Diamond erupted, drawing a sword thirsty for his fresh blood.

'Diamond no!' Serenity screamed. She gathered her skirts and jumped to his side. Endymion bit his lip. He hated the devoted look in her eyes.

'Serenity he knows of our plans to elope...'

'I know but maybe...' she stole a pleading glance at the dark-haired prince.

Endymion's heart shattered. The raw desire to hold her, to be with caught him off-guard. It was something in the way she looked at him. Pity? Regret? _I want her_ was the only thought that spun endless through his head. Without thinking he lunged for her, slipping his fingers around her waist, wrenching her towards him. Diamond's reaction was swift, but not swift enough. He drove towards Endymion. In a blink Endymion spun them away from the blade's fury and with his free hand seized his attacker's wrist. Effortlessly he twisted, tugged and snapped the joint so that the blade clanged harmlessly to the floor. Diamond grunted, buckling to the floor. With a thud Endymion rendered his opponent unconscious using the sword hilt. Serenity's screams echoed.

'What do you think you are doing' Serenity shrieked. Endymion grinded his jaw as she rushed to the still body. His gaze never left the princess sobbing over her prince.

Several guards bombarded the room within seconds. Some were shocked whilst the rest were confused at the scene before them. They're parents arrived within minutes; the king looked half-awake, his hair and beard a muffled mess whereas Queen Serenity looked smooth and presentable; Endymion doubted if she'd even been asleep.

'What is the meaning of this Endymion?' the earth king rubbed the slumber from his eyes.

* * *

><p>All three were summoned to an urgent meeting of the Silver Alliance the next evening. Every member was present to witness the formal engagement of the earth prince and moon princess. Serenity paled as she was marched into the vast chamber lined with numerous faces she recognised; all eyes were on her. Each step was agonizing slow. The silence of the chamber felt heavy on her shoulders.<p>

At the end of the chamber sat her mother and Endymion's father, both looking intense in their most formal clothing; the moon queen shimmered in silver contrasting pleasantly with the gold suit of the earth king. Endymion, attired completely in gold armour over a black suit, stood next to his father, his gaze fixed to the marbled floor. And Diamond stood in the middle of two armed soldiers, fists bound, and eyes ablaze.

Queen Serenity stood slowly 'We have called this formal meeting of the Silver Alliance to honour the proposed marriage of Prince Endymion of Earth and Princess Serenity of the Moon thus united our people. Each and every one of you has been dually informed of this proposed alliance. Any now who objects should speak of their concerns now.'

None of the council spoke. Fists clenched white, eyes glaring the two princes faced one another.

'You can't take her from me! I love her!' fine slivery locks fluttered with Diamond's struggle against his restraint.

A few feet away, Endymion remained unmoved by his words. With thick ebony hair he was the complete opposite to the man kneeling. His dark midnight eyes stared back at the desperate man's crystal blue ones.

The Earth King held his hand high, 'Prince Diamond, you will be silence otherwise you will be formally banished.'

He grimaced, biting his lip enough to taste bitter blood in his mouth.

Emotionless Endymion kneeled on one knee and looking up at the Moon Princess recited, 'Princess Serenity, I, Prince Endymion formally ask for your hand in marriage and in doing so to unite the Earth and Moon kingdoms together under the Silver Alliance. Together we can lead the galaxy against the horrors of the Negaverse, defeat it and claim peace forever. Will you accept my hand, Princess Serenity?'

She refused to look at him, to react to his words. Endymion's heart tore a little as he realised he'd destroyed his chances forever. Nonetheless he held his hand out to her, as practiced. Until now she had remained a silent witness, torn between her heart and duty. Fear seized her heart, twisting it into oblivion. Prince Diamond glanced at her, words passed between them. Tears welled in her wide eyes.

Suddenly Diamond bulged from his position, his restraint clattered to the floor whilst he rushed for the princess. He swallowed her into a deep embrace, burying his face into her neck, devouring her scent. Rough hands grabbed him, forcing them apart.

'You have been warned Prince Diamond. From this moment onwards you are formally exiled to the planet Nemesis.'

'No!' Serenity screamed. Another guard held her back.

Diamond growled as he witnessed Serenity's hand placed into Endymion's, forced to accept the proposal. As soon as their hands touched, she crumpled, tears finally flowing freely. She grieved for what she knew she could never have. Endymion froze, unable to focus on anything. Everyone's heart constricted as they witness the scene, a sicken wrench pulled all their hearts as Diamond's screams resonated down the great palace's corridors, closer and closer to oblivion.


	6. Chapter 6

'What do you mean a date hasn't been set yet?' As usual his father's voice boomed across the vast stone chamber.

Several weeks gad passed since their return from the moon; from the moment Diamond's screams could no longer be heard they had whisked Princess Serenity away with, returning to Earth. Some saw the isolation as punishment for the princess, others believed it a chance for her to forget the forbidden romance. Even fewer desperately hoped it would provide the young prince and princess an opportunity to found some sort of relationship. Yet from the moment Diamond was torn from her arms Serenity promised herself that she would love no other.

'Serenity still refuses to speak with me father...'

'Speak? Why my dear boy you are too soft.' He seized Endymion's hand and roughly pulled him from the chamber. He pulled him through various hallways and corridors until he abruptly stopped outside Princess Serenity's door. All he grunted was 'Here' before shoving him through the door. Endymion spun round to object but the door slammed in his face.

The bedchamber was still. Too still. He expected a shriek, a cry or even an angry objection to his presence yet the chamber was so quiet that the breeze through the window seemed piercing. Gingerly he turned and observed the bareness of his surroundings; Serenity had refused to bring anything personal or decorate the room. This had not seemed unusual at first, believing that after a swift marriage she would enjoy a permanent residence with him. Endymion's heart twisted as he knew the real reason was because she wanted no reminder of the life before filled with unfulfilled hopes and promises.

She sat slouched by the window, the gently breeze stroking her pale cheeks. It seemed to play with her lustrous hair, unfashioned and glowing golden in the blazing sunlight. He sighed again as he wondered when the last time those blues eyes, once filled with laughter and innocence, were no longer red-rimmed and dark.

From his position he whispered her name. There was no response from her. He took a few paces before calling her name again. Still no response came. The third time he gently placed a hand on her slender shoulder. The response was instant. She slapped his hand away. Serenity's eyes narrowed but never turned to him. A white hot pain pieced his heart.

'Serenity I know you hate me...but...but what is done is done. We are to be married. We should at least try to get along. We should...'

'There is and never will be...we' she hissed.

Through gritted teeth Endymion continued, 'fine...me and you should...um...maybe we...ah...'

If he didn't know any better he'd sworn she was a statue. Somehow he had to reach her. Anything was better than the bitter rejection.

'Princess' he ran a hand through his thick, ruffled hair, 'I never apologized for...for...separating you and Prince Diamond. But I feel that you may not believe that. Even so, please believe that it was not my attention to...force...um propose, this marriage on you.'

Her response was barely audible, barely a whisper. He only caught it on the breeze as it caressed his cheek, her elegant fragrance teasing his senses.

'I'll be honest princess,' honest, about what? Till that moment he still didn't know what motivated his actions on that evening he caught them, 'I don't know.' In the end he had to be honest, she deserved nothing less.

Little by little the princess twisted round, facing him for the first time, eyes wide with conflicting emotions. Her pale lips were pressed tightly together as if she was forcing herself not to speak. After an age of staring at one another, of biting lips and sweating palms, Serenity finally spoke.

'Set the date for six months time. I suppose a summer earth will be nice for a royal wedding. The date will be here soon enough.' There was little conviction in the words.

More than anything Endymion wanted to make her smile then and within a blink of an eye he swore to do anything just to bring joy to those lips again.

* * *

><p>When he'd left the chamber Serenity found herself gazing into the gem once more, longing for past days to return; she wanted to be anywhere in the galaxy, just as long as he was there too. Why was it he refused to come when she summoned? Was he dead? Certainly she'd feel it if he was. Was he too far away, suffering the same agony on Nemesis? Since he was ripped away all she felt was the talons of duty shredding her heart; the pain never eased.<p>

She knew no hope, no way to feel anything but loss, to mourn the life she knew deep down she couldn't have but dared to hope. Now Prince Diamond suffered that same fate. Serenity closed her eyes tight, the image of her beloved etched eternally in her mind. At least that was still allowed.

All of a sudden the darkness shifted and Diamond's image vanished. A different image now presented itself; two bodies entwined on a bed cover in red satin. She recognised her slender form instantly, her golden locks flaring behind as she lay, eyes closed, whilst the over form devoured her. Passionately he kissed her head, her ear, her neck. An intense heat consumed Serenity's limbs as she witnessed her image form arch its back, relishing in the man's attention. But bile gurgled in her throat.

The man was not her beloved prince whom she'd been wishing for only a moment before. The shimmering dark hair identifying the male as none other than Prince Endymion.

Serenity physically ripped away from the mental vision, forcing her eyes to blink several times. Daylight filtered through narrowed eyes. Why had she seen that? She assured herself of how much she hated the earth prince. Then she swore never to let the vision become a reality.

The ring clattered delicately to the floor. Endymion mentally pinched himself. What had he just witnesses in the gem? Something impossible; they'd never be together. Was it possible? Did he dare hope?

* * *

><p>The next morning Serenity's eyes were overwhelmed at the castle's sudden transformation. Evergreen foliage covered every bare beam and corner. Bright red and gold balls, beads and bangles dazzled the high ceilings, stars twinkling in-between. No fire, torch or candle was left unlit now, keeping the stone interior cosy at all hours. When questioned a puzzled maid stated how these decorations were customary for the Yuletide festivities.<p>

Then at breakfast the next morning, before the sun had even awoken Prince Endymion passed her the small box wrapped expertly in simmering blue paper, a shade matching those which captivated him immensely nowadays. The surprised expression brought a slight grin to his lips.

'At this time of year it customary to exchange gifts. This is mine gift to you.'

Serenity's whole frame tensed. 'I asked for nothing.'

Before she had chance to slip away Endymion grasped her wrist, placing the box tightly into her hand. 'I know Princess. Nonetheless I wish for you to have this. I too ask for nothing in return.'

Reluctantly she tugged at the wrapping and flipped open the lid. Inside was a gold star. It glistened under the multitude of surrounding lights. Serenity snapped the box closed.

Endymion swore he witnessed the faintest curl of her rosy lips. But only the faintest. No other words or glances were exchanged between them. All too often he watched as her dress flared hastily behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Princess Serenity leant on the stone balcony listening to the faint merriment of the annual Yuletide Ball. It was a night of a new moon, the first since her arrival, and she couldn't remember a time when she felt completely isolated. How was she to survive such loneliness each and every day?

On returning to her chambers she'd wanted to throw the box as far away as possible, yet only succeeding in flinging onto the grand four-posted bed. Her heart raced as she cursed inwardly at the earth prince. Why did he have to be so charming? It made it very difficult to remain furious at him. For the rest of the day she stomped very un-princess-like across the stone floor, trying and failing to forget the prince.

All too soon the maids entered to prepare her for the ball, to fashion her hair and attire for the joyous evening. At first Serenity thought that by refusing to go that would spite the prince the most. It would be worth the disapproving gossip. Whilst the maids protested feverishly she caught glance of her reflection. She observed how much her features had matured over a couple of weeks. A daring thought crossed her mind and se allowed herself a quick smile before informing the maids of her change of mind.

So now she stood regretting her decision immensely. Dancing and chatting with numerous people throughout the night, particularly handsome bachelors did nothing to entice Prince Endymion. One of the palace guards informed her had informed her that he would not even be attending, being caught up with some official state business at the last minute. Her plan to agitate Prince Endymion by ignoring him was wasted.

So now she stood all alone on the balcony, waiting for the singing and laughter to end.

'Are you not cold Princess Serenity?' Prince Endymion's voice jolted her heart.

He emerged from the folds of the velvet curtains. She wondered how long he'd been hiding.

'You forget Prince Endymion that Lunarian blood flows through me...I do not feel the cold like you. Only the heat of the stars.' She stole another look into the frozen night, thousands of stars winking at the couple below.

He leant beside her, his arm radiating warmth. For some reason she felt cold next to him, a strange sensation. His sigh puffed a white mist into the air before vanishing.

'You look beautiful tonight if I may be allowed to say so princess.' Sucking in her breath she nodded slightly. After a short silence he turned to her, 'I don't know why I did what I did that night but I do know that it was never my intention to harm you princess. I want you to know that.'

A warm glow embraced her heart at his words, spoken so softly. She gazed into those eyes then, the darkest shade of midnight. His ebony ruffled black hair was a chaotic mess, so un-princely. Somehow though it subtracted years from his chiselled features; only the hint of an evening shadow gave him away. Serenity couldn't help think how attractive he was even though he was the complete opposite of Prince Diamond.

'Can we at least be friends?'

She snapped away from his touch. 'How dare you suggest that our acquaintance be anything other than a matter of formal obligation? You ripped me away from everything I ever cherished. My hopes, my dreams, my future is nothing now, thanks to you. And my marriage to you is nothing but an eternal punishment for thinking I could ever be allowed to love freely. No Prince Endymion, we can never be friends.'

* * *

><p>For weeks the moon princess resumed her isolated state within her chambers; only at evening dinner did she present herself, always dressed to perfection, hair styled up in a prefect messy bun that emphasised her slim features. And even though she smiled in the presence of others, the sadness was always dominant in her red-rimmed eyes.<p>

Fed up with his father's insistence, Endymion yet again found himself outside the moon princess's door. The door heaved open after his first knock. He nearly stumbled forward into her.

Impatiently she cocked an eyebrow up. 'Um...Princess Serenity.' He composed himself with a quick breath, 'I was hoping that you would accompany me on a ride this afternoon, on this the first fine day of spring.' Doubt flashed across her eyes; maybe she thought it time to escape her chambers as well. 'The King would enjoy your presence too.'

And so a couple hours later the engaged couple rode with a small royal party across the castle grounds, the grass wildly lush, until they reached the edge where the entered the thick ancient forest. By this time the sun was beginning its descent and most of the group were tired and hungry. The King commanded they turn back. In the corner of his eyes Endymion saw Serenity's eyes lower. He sensed the silence of her despair.

In one swift motion he flashed a quick grin at his father before cantering beside Serenity.

'Princess you are an elegant rider I see.' She nodded her head in agreement. 'I wonder if you can keep you elegant pose and control of the horse whilst racing.'

'Are you challenging me to a race Prince Endymion?' there was a hint of amusement in her tone.

'Last one back to the...' Serenity and her mare broke into a hasty gallop. Endymion grinned. He egged his stallion. Rays of the pink sunset filtered through their eyes as leaves and branches dashed across their faces. Endymion's heart pounded to the rhythm of the stallion's gallop, determined to keep ahead. One glance at Serenity and his heart nearly stopped; she had never seemed so alive. Rosy cheeks teased her features, her eyes wider than her laughing grin.

'Is that the best you can do princess?' he taunted.

She cried at the four-legged beast to run faster still. Leaves and branches whooshed past her in a mixed blur; caught up in the race, she lost all concept of time and space. When was the last time she felt so free.

Just as the sun winked its last goodbye, Endymion realised how far they'd become. Suddenly he heard a deep crash, splash up ahead. Serenity shrills sliced through the air. Endymion blood froze.

'Princess? Princess Serenity?' no answer came.

A few yards ahead he stumbled across a river, the mare standing still and Serenity. Her body was submerged in the water but her head rested against a large boulder. He waded through the river towards her still form, cursing under his breath. How could he have forgotten the lay of the land, the various hidden ditches and rivers? Bile rose in his mouth at Serenity's tangled hair and dress, her features icy once more. What had he done? He held her wrist. He waited. A faint pulse greeted him. He finally allowed his breath to escape. He pulled her limp body into his arms, surprised at her lightness. For a moment he wondered how much she had actually eaten since her move to earth.

There was no blood or visible bruising. But she was soaked through, and so was he now. Darkness had already begun to embrace their surroundings. All too soon the cold night would turn deadly if he did not find them heat and shelter. They had travelled too far away from the castle grounds, too far into the depths of the forest wilderness. Then Endymion saw a memory from his childhood; nearby was a swallow cave he had come across by accident. In his arms Serenity's body began to shiver. To the cave, Endymion determined.

* * *

><p><em>Serenity's unconscious mind took her back to the happiest moments of her short life, back in the arms of her beloved prince as they spent lazy days curled up under the Venus sun. The sun's blaze on that planet was always intense; it ignited her deepest passion as a maturing female.<em>

_How many hours did they kiss, touch and caress one another, slowing teasing and exploring on another. She loved how her limbs melted into her prince's touch, as if her body was made just for him. His smell was intoxicating, arousing her senses to new heights and his taste would make her drunk like a fine wine. If she could die in his arms like this, they bodies tangled, breath hot and heavy, body alive with pure ecstasy, she would die happy._

* * *

><p>Serenity moaned as she snuggled deeper into the warm and cosy depths embracing her. A fire crackled nearby, releasing a pleasant fragrance she had never witness before. She nuzzled into her pillow, no wait! That was not her pillow.<p>

'So you are awake at last princess. I was so worried.' Endymion squeezed her tighter to him.

Serenity's limbs tensed as reality hit her. Memories of dashing through the forest, relishing in the freedom, in the euphoria of the race flashed before her. And then all of a sudden the river, the mare rearing up, the boulder! And now she was in some sort of cave, only the glow of the make-shift fire allowing her some vision. And now she rested in Endymion's lap, the man she detested most in all the galaxy, from what she could tell, completely naked!

Words stumbled on her lips. Endymion brought a hand up from the fold of the blanket that enveloped them to brush a few drying stands hair from her face. To him her normally silvery locks glowed with a golden sheen, almost like a goddess. Whilst she lay unconscious he could not help but drink in her beautiful unearthly features. He wished to always hold her like this, peaceful and full of love; in her slumber she had smiled.

Serenity still fumbled for words so Endymion placed a finger on her red lips to still her. 'You hit your head hard when you fell into the river. You were soaking wet and I got wet pulling you out of the river. I had to get us both warm. This was the best way.' Serenity's heart hitched a beat at his boyish grin, 'do not worry princess, I kept my eyes closed.'

Serenity's cheeks burned. Never had she been naked with a man before, not even Prince Diamond. On Venus it was always in her fore mind how anyone could catch them. All kissing and embracing had been fully clothed. Several times they had yearned to explore one another further, to bring new heights of pleasure to the other. And now it would never be. Serenity tried to swallow away the thick lump lodged in her throat caused by her memories of her dear prince.

To her complete her discomfort it was extremely difficult, no impossible, not to notice the firmness of the other prince's skin, the smooth contours of his chest that gleamed pleasantly in the firelight. Without thinking she placed a hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. It was almost as if she could take it from him. She gasped as his heart began to race. She turned her face away, scared by the new thoughts invading her. This was the man who destroyed everything, who took her from the man she loved. So why had she began to admire him so openly?

As if sensing her weakness, Endymion tilted her head up. Her mouth became dry as she found herself lost in his eyes, darker than the all that surrounded them, yet at the same time filled with a spark of love. Gently he caressed her cheek with his thumb before lowering his lips. At first it was a question, his lips barely touching hers. Then he pressed against her, hot firm lips seizing her own. Serenity moaned, her body igniting with his kiss. Both hearts fluttered. Endymion savoured the tastes of her lips, sweet and delicate against his own. For a moment he felt her hands push against him and then it stopped. A groan rumbled deep within him as she seemed to be stoking his chest instead. How could that be? He knew he should stop, that Serenity did not love him. However his lower half was doing the thinking for him. Shifting slightly he tilted her head back to deepen the kiss, devouring her luscious lips. Serenity responded by combing and massaging her fingers through his hair. Oh goddess, how she was made for him.

The feel of his firm lips seizing her in a passionate kiss excited Serenity. A white light exploded deep within her. It was as if her body had a mind of its own, responding to Endymion's taste, touch and smell. A mixture of sweat and burning passion. Somehow she had uncurled herself from his lap, to wrap her legs around his waist. The feel of her breasts against his chest drove her senseless. Hot hands slid down her back, sending even hotter tingles across her body. From deep within a sensation began to build, a sizzling wave of something she had never experienced before, an immense pleasure she never thought existed. Never had she and Diamond gone this far before.

Serenity suddenly gasped. Diamonds pained eyes flashed before her. Forcefully she pushed away from the man she had shamefully latched onto, losing the covering of the blanket in the process. Endymion only gained a swift glance at her full nakedness, mouth agape at such beauty before he remembered to turn his eyes away. Once more his chest constricted with longing.

Swiftly the moon princess wrapped the blanket around her slender frame. She turned her back to the man sitting naked in the firelight; afraid of her face might betray her thoughts. For a few moments she fumbled with her garments, now dry and cosy before he touched her tenderly on the shoulder. Serenity knew it was meant to be a caring statement, but she was enraged at herself, for forgetting her love for Diamond, for forgetting herself as a princess and moreover, for ever letting the man she hated ever touch her in such a way.

'Do not touch me every again!' Endymion could feel the venom drip with each syllable she pronounced. Eyes flared with anger and agony she turned on him, 'Prince Endymion. I hate you!'


	8. Chapter 8

Hi - just a quick note to say I am very sorry that I have not regularly updated this story but plan to do so from now on (the next chapter is almost finished). Please feel free to leave a review/ constructive thoughts for me ;-) x

* * *

><p>Inside Endymion something snapped. Perhaps the kiss had allowed him to hope after all, that someday the princess of the moon would consider him as something more. Perhaps it had unlocked an inner boldness he had promised the princess would never see. Or more likely he was tired of apologising to her time after time. Without caring if it hurt, he abruptly grabbed her shoulders and slammed her against the wall. Serenity gasped at the coldness intruding muscles on her back. Yet she kept her eyes locked firmly on his, never once flinching from his roughness.<p>

'If you hate me princess then tell me why did you not only let me kiss you, but kiss me back!'

'I thought you were Prince Diamond.' She lied, to both of them.

Serenity had no idea just how much the words sliced through Endymion's heart. His eyes widened with utter shock and humiliation. Instantly Serenity felt disgusted by the lie but it was better he think worse of her than admit she actually might have enjoyed their kiss.

Endymion exhaled slowly. 'I am truly sorry that you will not be the man you love so much.'

'And so you should be. It is all your fault and nothing you say will ever make me forgive you.' Endymion held her fast whilst she struggled against him, eyes literally spitting daggers at him.

'Do you really think you would have succeeded in your plan?' Endymion growled. Now it was his turn to hurt her with words. 'Do you really think that the Silver Alliance would have accepted your union and left you to live your fantasy of happily ever after? Wake up Princess Serenity. They would have hunted you to the ends of the galaxy and dragged you back kicking a screaming. But that's not the worst of it. Your beloved prince would have been executed in front of your very eyes. You would have to live the rest of your life imprisoned, isolated and humiliated on the moon whilst a war waged throughout the galaxy, between Nemesis and the Moon Kingdom at first, then the rest of the Alliance would have broken down. Finally my kingdom, my people would have been sacrificed to the power-struggle. Tell me Serenity would you have wanted that life for yourself, your mother and even your darling prince?'

All Serenity could do whilst Endymion ranted was fight the tears from falling. In the depths of her mind all he said was true. There was no future for her and Prince Diamond. Endymion's chest heaved with the weight of his rant, his breathing frantic. It felt hot on her cheek, now melting into it as coldness swept over her limbs.

Finally she nodded. She turned her gaze from the enraged dark-haired stranger, so different to the prince she knew so well. A single tear trickled down her cheek.

'We met on Venus so many years ago, before I knew it to be a forbidden. I fell in love when I knew I should not. When I knew my heart was not mine to give. Yet I loved him regardless. And I always will.'

Endymion felt his heart melt as a tear escaped her watery eyes, filled with so much pain and longing. It was a completely different reaction to the fierceness she had shown just moments before. Here was now a vulnerable heart-broken girl, who once had dared to hope, to love so much she would have defied all. Gently he eased away from her body. With deep tenderness he cupped her cheek, wiping the single tear away with his thumb.

'No matter what Princess, your heart belongs to you alone. No one can tell you who to love or who to hate.' Serenity's gaze snapped back at Endymion's, the words spoken hitting hard into her heartbeat. For a moment it froze, unable to remember how to beat. A new emotion flooded her, constricting her heart back into action. 'I accept that you love Prince Diamond. And no matter how far the distance between you or the time you spend apart, or even the life you build for yourself, he will forever hold a piece of your heart. That is why I am truly, truly sorry for tearing it.'

Several heartbeats later the two still stood against the wall, transfixed by the other. The dark-haired prince was unable to blink for fear that the new emotion held in her eyes would vanish. The silver-haired princess desperately tried to remember how to breath, how to think and how to move her body away from him, the new familiarity between them freezing her to the wall. Gradually Endymion lowered his hand from her cheek to her slender neck, stroking her smooth skin. His heart skipped when, sighing into his hold, she gently placed her hand over his.

'I think Prince Endymion I greatly misjudged you. Perhaps we can be friends after all.' With a slight squeeze of his hand, she shrugged past Endymion. But not before he glimpsed a hint of a smile on her rosy lips. He closed his eyes, allowing the smallest chuckle to escape.

* * *

><p>'The relationship between both of them seems to be improving, a little too slow for my liking.' The Earth King informed Queen Serenity a few weeks later during one of their informal meetings, 'Since that night they seem to have an understanding. Princess Serenity sits next to Prince Endymion at meal times; they enjoy daily walks along the rose garden, as well as horse-riding and trips into the town. More often than not nowadays I witness the beauty of your daughter's smile.'<p>

Through the flickering projector the king could still observe the Queen's reaction clearly; she beamed a full grin at the recent news.

'The wedding preparations are well under-way?'

'Yes Queen Serenity. It will be here soon.' The queen nodded, the weight on her heart lifted slightly. Yet a frown darkened her features.

'I never thought I would say this but the sooner they are married the better. You have of course heard the latest news?'

The King grunted. 'Never fear Queen Serenity. The escaped prince will not ruin the intended union or the peace of the Silver Alliance for that matter. Rest assured all will be well.'

And the queen wished with all her being for his brisk words to come true.

* * *

><p>Even though it was still an early morning in early spring, the heat was already increasing steadily. Endymion paused for a moment to indulge in a deep breath, heavy with the scent of dewy grass and roses in full bloom. And something else he could not quite place.<p>

A movement to his right stirred into action. He swiftly ducked, only just missing the punch aimed for his face. With ease he sprang up, seizing the arm of his sly opponent before twisting it into a punishing arm-lock.

The blonde-haired youth gasped in discomfort, sweat dripping across his forehead. Through gritted teeth he admitted his surrender. Endymion chuckled and released his arm.

'You have a killer lock Endymion.' Jadeite grumbled as the prince helped him back onto his feet.

'That because he practices so much on us even though he does not really need to.' Another of his generals moaned; Zoisite tied his hair back into a loose pony-tail, preferring to train as little as possible.

'Should you not be planning your day's activities to woo the fair moon princess?' Nephrite pulled on his companion's hair, earning him a slap on the shoulder.

Endymion shook his head. The fourth general, the eldest of the group huffed from his position at the back. 'His highness did not come here to chit-chat about his woman. He came here to spar so I suggest we get on with it. Even you Zoisite.' Kunzite's white hair shined with blinding authority in the radiant heat.

Suddenly all four men surrounded Endymion. One by one the prince faced his opponent's attack, blocking and dodging hits and issuing punches and kicks in return. Since he was a small boy this was his release, a way to expel his fierce temper, to control his emotions and think with clear rationality. The bonus was how the training kept his muscles and body in peak condition; he had heard both men and women admire his physique. Even Serenity had seemed pleased when they had snuggled together that night.

Thoughts of the moon princess invaded his vision suddenly. A sloppy kick from Zoisite, which the prince should have easily avoided, landed square on its target. Agony erupted from Endymion groin and he buckled to the floor. Zoisite blundered next to him, babbling apologies. Jadeite and Nephrite stood their ground and tried to suppress the laughter from escaping their lips. Only Kunzite remained still, arms crossed and face disapproving.

'That is what comes of losing focus boys and girls, even if only for a second.'

Endymion growled at the men but he was angry more with himself. How could he keep losing focus over the moon princess? Since that night in the cave their relationship had improved greatly to the point they were now friends. Good friends. But Endymion could not help wanting more. After all, he cared for her deeply.

'Why do you not just tell her you love her, take her to your bedchambers and do the deed?' Endymion glared at Jadeite. The youngest of the group never seemed to have any respect for the opposite sex.

Nephrite jabbed him in the ribs, 'our prince cannot do that. He has to wait until his wedding night before performing such deeds to our fair moon princess.'

'That is enough!' Endymion roared. 'Do not talk about Princess Serenity as if she is a piece of meat!'

Both men flinched and gulped loudly. Beside him Zoisite whimpered.

'So you care for the princess then? It is not just a formally arranged union?' Nephrite boldly stated.

All four then witnessed something in the prince they never thought they would. He simply sat on the grass, legs and arms crossed in a defeated manner. With his eyes fixed firmly on the floor to hide the glimmer of a blush they could not help but be reminded of a little boy who had admitted his first crush. Endymion looked utterly lost.

Zoisite laid a hand on the prince's shoulder. 'You should tell her how you feel. Feelings this strong …should not be kept hidden inside.'

Endymion shook his head in despair. How could he tell Serenity how he felt about her when all she could think of was her love for Prince Diamond? It did not matter how much he loved her; her heart would never be offered to him it seemed.

'Princess Serenity does not wish to hear of my affections.'

Without warning Kunzite seized the prince by the shoulder and hoisted him up. Staring directly into the princes eyes, their noses nearly touching he whispered. 'Are you defeated by love then your highness?'

'I do not know what to do Kunzite' Endymion whispered; his companion's actions and words stunned him slightly.

'Then let me advise you in the ways of women; they always want what they cannot have. How does the saying go…absence makes the heart grow fonder? Use that intelligent head I know you possess your highness. Use some of your earthly magic and charms; show her the depths of your devotion. And do not lose yourself to love but become all-loving.'

Briskly he shoved the prince and his blue eyes away, storming a short distance away. 'Now that you have a plan your highness I suggest we spar on last time, do you not agree gentlemen?'

Endymion was at a loss for words. Never would he have expected to her such advice e about love from the eldest and apparently coldest of his generals. After all this time had the general hidden an aspect of his character under a fierce and unyielding façade?

As the temperature of the day rose and their bodies became increasingly slick with sweat the men had one by one discarded their uniform jackets. From the balcony Serenity leant on she tried not to glance in their direction. It was becoming increasingly difficult with every passing second. The dark-haired prince's physique could not be faulted. And it was becoming near impossible not to remember how smooth and firm and hot his skin had felt next to hers that night.

Left to her own musings that morning she had spent some time in the library, reading up on earth laws and traditions as expected of her. After all she would one day be queen. And that no longer terrified or annoyed her. Breathing in the crisp air she pondered on how fickle her heart seemed. How could it turn from loving one man so undeniably to forming a bond with another? And in such a short space of time.

Yes she loved Prince Diamond. Everytime she was reminded of him her heart ached, yearning for the sound of his voice, for the touch of his lips, the breath on her skin. Yet since their night together in the cave, when she had gone further with Prince Endymion, their naked bodies entwined and nearly bonded with passion, the thoughts of Prince Diamond became less painful. Had she accepted that their time together was a fling of the past? She had loved Diamond but did that mean loving another was a betrayal of that love? What if Diamond had died, or loved another? Would she still feel as guilty as she did now?

Even now her heart leapt as she watched the shirtless prince spar with his generals. By far he was the superior, easily blocking all attempts to subdue him. His words and actions had always been patient and kind. He had never pushed their relationship further than what she was ready for. They had enjoyed many precious moments together, laughing and teasing one another. Their relationship was different from her one with Prince Diamond.

A blush heated her cheeks as her thoughts went back to that night. Was it wrong of her to fantasy about it, and of the promise of future nights once they were married? With a heavy sigh Serenity resigned herself form the balcony, more confused than ever about how fickle the heart was.

* * *

><p><em>His hand caressed her entire being; its roughness teasing her smooth skin, untouched by no other. She moaned, melting into his touch. The sensations pulsing through her body were intense. How could she endure so much pleasure? <em>

_Hands swept across her neck, her breasts, her stomach and her thighs. Sweat beaded her forehead as she moaned for more. A burning heat grew within her most secret place. She desperately wanted to be touched there. _

_Hands were replaced by hot, wet kisses. He showered her with love, devoting himself to her pleasure. Never had they gone this far before; it had been forbidden. Suddenly his lips found hers. He teased her with a gentle kiss, whilst stroking her thighs. Serenity caressed his neck before losing her fingers in his hair. She shivered as his tongue parted her lips playfully. Oh how his taste was intoxicating. Their kiss deepened, filled with promises. _

_All Serenity could think was how she wanted more but more of what she did not know. Suddenly he did the unthinkable; he touched her there, that place she yearned to be touched. A finger pumped gently into her. A new sensation shook her body. Her hips began a rhythm of their own, completely uncontrolled by her mind. Serenity moaned once more, her mind lost to total pleasure. How could anyone endue such pleasure? She tilted her neck. He immediately kissed and sucked at her neck. _

_Serenity dared to open her eyes for a second, to glance at her lover. Dark hair, thick and ruffled shocked her. Then fathomless blue-eyes swept up at her before seizing her lips once more. _

'_Serenity, my love…'_

At her name the princess bolted up from her sleep. The intense burning feeling in her body slowly disappeared as she tried to understand the full intensity of her dream and its meaning.

Endymion groaned in his sleep as his princess melted from his embrace into oblivion, the ring glinting mischievously on his finger.


	9. Chapter 9

The following morning Serenity awoke to a flutter of rose petals. They completely surrounded her. Not one was a matching shade of pink or red. Each held its own sweet scent and smooth texture. Serenity was speechless. She rubbed them between her fingers, the ring glinting in the morning light.

Why did she dream of him last night? It had been so realistic, so….Serenity dared not ponder too much on its meaning. With a heavy sigh she slipped the ring from her finger and placed it next to the star locket. Endymion's gift. Was it so immoral that he brought a smile to her face? Surely a future with him was better than enduring loneliness if she refused to marry him.

At breakfast Serenity intended to consult Prince Endymion on the mystery of the rose petals. When he never arrived she thought she would get an answer at lunch or even dinner. By the end of the day, spent searching the castle and its grounds several times over (although she did not want to be seen as desperately searching for the earth prince), Serenity flopped back onto her bed, feet throbbing.

Where the hell was the earth prince? Since her arrival on earth he had always been there. First he constantly graced he door several times a day, requesting to speak with her. Then they had come to some sort of understanding after that night in the cave. She had even allowed herself to become fond of him. Now he had suddenly vanished, without even a word.

Maybe she should have asked someone, a castle attendant or guard about the prince's whereabouts. After all, they would think nothing of her enquiry surely. That would not come across as wanting would it? 'No', Serenity thought, 'he will be back by tomorrow'.

* * *

><p>For several days Serenity had vivid dreams involving Endymion. They became increasingly intense and passionate, almost as if they were physically together. And every morning she awoke to either falling rose petals or a single rose placed on the end of her bed. It meant that every morning a warm feeling, like liquid love, settled in her chest. Was her subconscious trying to tell her something?<p>

All the while there was no trace of the earth prince. Everyday Serenity would try to find the whereabouts of the prince, even relenting finally to ask passing people as to where he was hiding. Every time the answer came that the princess had just missed him. Serenity tried not to huff.

Finally after a week had passed she cornered one of his generals.

'Kunzite, can you inform Prince Endymion that I request his presence urgently!' It was near impossible not to shout at the general. It was not his fault after all.

The white-haired man simply blinked at the princess. 'I am afraid at present he is detained in a meeting. I will pass the message on once it has finished though, my lady princess.' He bowed abruptly, leaving Serenity alone in the hallway, mouth agape so unlike a princess.

From the shadows Endymion restrained a chuckle. As Kunzite passed the prince, he exchanged a swift glare. It was a warning. Many a time that looked had stopped Endymion from actions he would have regretted. With the chuckle frozen on his lips, Endymion absorbed himself fully within the walls of the castle. His plan was working better than he could have hoped for.

* * *

><p>How many nights have I spent on a balcony alone as couple's dance the night away inside, Serenity mused. Another ball held in the honour of May Day was well underway behind her, the air thick with the laughter and conversation. To make matters worse it was the night of a full moon on earth. Never had Serenity felt so lonely and isolated from the world.<p>

Endymion had been missing for over a week now. She had hoped, really hoped that he would accompany her to the May Day ball, even dressing herself in the prettiest gown of red silk. As red as a single rose petal, she smiled to herself. A pang of disappointment hit her hard when she realised that all her efforts for the night were in vain.

Just as she decided to resign for the night, knowing that no one would miss her presence, a shadow shifted from the bushes beneath her.

'Fair Lady of the Moon, will you grant me with your smile on this, the first night of summer?' A strange fluttering filled her belly at his voice. It was deeper and huskier than she remembered.

A man dressed in formal evening-wear, complete with a velvet cloak and white mask stood below. His mid-night hair and eyes glimmered in the moonlight, giving him an otherworldly aura. From the folds of his velvet cloak he pulled out a single rose, the same red as her dress. And her blush. He presented the rose to her, even though it was impossible for her to accept it from her position on the balcony.

Within a blink of an eye, the masked man leapt high into the night air and landed silently beside her, only his cloak making a delicate flap. The rose was between them, a silent offering. A smile crept across the princess's lips when she took the rose. In response Serenity leaned towards the masked man, thinking that she could also give something in return. Behind the mask she could clearly see those beautiful blue eyes widen; her heart leapt. Gently she placed the most delicate kiss on his cheek, and then breathed a tender 'thank you' in his ear. Pulling back Serenity felt an old boldness sweep her once more, like it did all those years ago at that masked ball she had mistakenly kissed a complete stranger. She took his mask from him, wanting to see the all his handsome features. Yes, she thought, I have missed him.

Suddenly he swept her up into his arms and with a mischievous grin leapt from the balcony. Again he landed silently on the grass. Serenity felt a rush of excitement at his uncharacteristic behaviour; it was a side of the prince she like to see more of.

Endymion suppressed a chuckle at Serenity's whimper when he jumped from the balcony. Holding her delicate body was stirring multiple reactions from both mind and body. Did she know that she held the tantalizing body of a woman? And now that he had her, he was not letting go. Wrapping her warming within the folds of the cloak he took her into the depts. of the night.

* * *

><p>For a short while Endymion carried in silence not wanting to break the spell over them. Nevertheless it was a comfortable silence, both enjoying the warmth and feel of the other. Serenity could not help but enjoy the secure feeling being carried by him provoked. In the distance they could hear the roar of fire, the shouting and laughter mixed with joyous drum beat. The smell was delicious too, wood and meat and the night air. It caused a strange rush in Serenity's stomach, as it she was a child once more attending her first ball.<p>

Once they cleared the bushes on the edge of the castle grounds they came across a different gathering; in the clearing people danced and conversed around several scattered bonfires, each different in size. The central fire was huge, the flames towering above everyone. Already Serenity's cheeks felt burnt by its heat yet drawn to it at the same time. To the far corner on a smaller fire pit some people were roasting meats and serving drinks to all who asked. But Serenity wanted to join the people dancing around the fire; they looked so carefree and jovial.

'This is the Beltane, um another name for May Day. Some people like to celebrate this way, outside under the moonlight amongst the fires.' Serenity thought it was far more fitting than a formal ball.

As if reading her thoughts Endymion lowered her to the ground. Serenity felt a pang of loss. It was soon gone when, seizing her hand, pulled her towards the fire. It was not long before the couple lost themselves to the rhythm of the drum beats, swirling around other youths and couples, taking different partners all the while keeping an eye of each other. Sweat started to trickle down Endymion face and Serenity wondered if he could she hers.

'I do not think I have been this hot before?' she shouted across to him. They now sat at a distance under the cool shelter of an ancient oak, sipping cool wine. It had taken a short while for both to regain their senses and breathes. Neither could remember when they felt so alive.

Endymion asked if Serenity was enjoying herself. Her reply was another kiss on the cheek, more playful this time.

'I will take that as a yes then, fair lady of the moon.' He stood, discarded his cloak and jacket. Whilst throwing of his shoes he asked, 'Shall we re-join the dancers?'

Serenity began to protest, muttering something about still feeling hot. The boyish grin plastered his face again. Serenity's protests halted on her lips. With ease Endymion pulled her to her feet. Then he did something that took her breath away; he ripped one sleeve off her gown, then the other. Then, and Serenity had no idea how he did, he ripped the hem of her skirt so that most of her slender legs were revealed. All she could do was yelp as he exposed more and more of her flesh.

'Prince Endymion! My gown…I have never been so…naked before' The look in his eyes made her blush deepen. Memories of them entwined, naked in the cave that night flooded her. Her mouth went dry as he took the bottom of his shirt and lifted it above his head. She wanted to look away, not to witness the beauty of his sculpted shoulders, arms and chest again, but it was impossible. Besides, her inner self giggled, you have seen him this way before.

Before the silence became uncomfortable, the topless prince led his princess back to the fires to frolic some more. Others had already discarded numerous items of clothing as the hour became increasingly late. Although she had lost some of her gown Serenity noticed how she was still the most dressed up woman present. But no one seemed to care. The banging of the drums gradually became faster and deeper; everyone tried to dance and swirl around the fires to their frantic rhythm.

Endymion kept the princess within his arms whilst they danced now. When he ripped her dress, the heave of her chest, the pureness of her flesh had aroused the man within him. She truly was the most elegant and beautiful woman he had ever known. The embodiment of the moon goddess. It took all his will not to kiss her then.

No, he thought, Serenity is growing fonder of me, I am sure. But I do want to rush her. Just because she kissed me does not mean nothing more than friendship. Bringing her here tonight was about offering her some freedom from the constraints and formalities of royal life. He had enjoyed watching the Beltane festivities before, but never dared to join. After all, he would have been recognised and if his father heard he would never be allowed to leave the castle again.

Now he was her with Serenity, it no longer matter. Watching her dance and laugh and rush around the fires filled him with a deep sense of joy and love. At that moment he knew he could be happy just to spend the rest of their lives together, even if she never loved him the same.

Suddenly the drums beat in unison; a single thud echoed across the fires. A new beat began, slower than before. A more seductive pulse held the couples in place. Endymion gulped at the look in Serenity's eyes; they had been dancing hand in hand in a childish manner. Now she gazed up at him, eyes filled with longing. Or was that his imagination? Boldly he turned her towards him possessively. She fell into him, hands flat against his chest.

Serenity giggled. How had she come to be touching his chest again? It was so hot, so temptingly strong under her fingers. Was it the night air, or the wine, or the drum-beat that was making her lose herself? She loved how he radiated the sweet fragrance of roses. All she wanted to do now was melt completely into him. At first she did not realise how she was slowly rocking her hips against his. A moan rumbled through his chest, vibrating her fingers. Licking her lips Serenity tried to focus more on swaying her hips.

Endymion grabbed her waist as she swayed. The drink was affecting her. It was affecting him too. Did she really want this? To become one with him? Their bodies fitted so well together, her smooth curves moulding into his firm muscles. To hold her like this was all he had dreamed of for so long. How would the princess react if he knew the depths of his love, the dreams that he enjoyed of her most nights?

He had to regain control, before it was too late. Before he gave in to his hopes. Before he allowed his passion to burn them both.

But as Serenity tilted her head to gaze up at the prince holding, and he leant down to gaze back, their lips touched lightly, and a spark erupted between them. Both minds went blank for a single second; only their kiss existed.

**A long chapter - so what do you think so far. A writer always love to hear thoughts about their work. I will offer a warning for the upcoming chapters - lots of lemons as things begin to heat up...xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello - just another reminder to say this chapter contains adult scenes...I have rate this story M for this reason...**

Memories invaded his peaceful slumber. On the floor in a dark cave a body tossed and turn, unable to find peace. Distant voices of his past haunted him, teasing and ripping his heart to shreds with icy claws.

'_What brings you down here this early…?' _

'_Why my princess, I am looking for a spoon to eat my breakfast with, but I am not familiar with any other kitchen but my own.'_

'_It appears I have used the last one.'_

'_then I shall use the one that Serenity has…'Why, it has only had Serenity's lips on it.' _

'…_perhaps then I may steal a kiss from your lips.'_

'_Serenity it would be an honour if you became my wife. I love you so much but with our families...I do not dare to hope.'_

'…_there is no other I wish to spend the rest of my life with. Only you.'_

'_So you're saying what we have, what we feel and what we want aren't worth fighting for?' _

'_Don't say that. More than anything I want to be your wife...it's just...it's just not as simple as I thought...'_

'…_my love, my answer is not no...but...but'._

'_Then Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, we are informally engaged to be married. I don't care when, but the sooner we can be together, the sooner we can enjoy an eternity together.' _

'_You can't take her from me! I love her!' _

'_Princess Serenity, I, Prince Endymion formally ask for your hand in marriage…will you accept my hand, Princess Serenity?'_

'_No!' _

Nesting birds left in a scattering flutter as a scream shattered the peaceful night. Inside the cave the man awoke, arms outstretched as if to reach for his love within the depths of his nightmare. Every night the same visions played out over and over again.

Her blood-curdling screams still racked his body. Sweat trickled down his lean muscles, aching from the troubled sleep. Walking to the mouth of the cave he stood, breathing in the cool air. Slowly his sense calmed. Far in the distance he could just hear drum's beating mixed with people's laughter and merriment.

Silver hair shimmered in the moonlight. Gazing up towards its majesty he remember how her lips felt against his, her body soft and yielding against his. Not on second had passed since he had been torn away from his fair princess that he had not yearned for her again.

Rubbing his hands together to warm them he cursed inwardly. Why had he let that damn general prize the ring from his finger? He too, would suffer his wrath when the time came.

He had come too far now to fail; they would have their promised eternity together.

'Hold on dear Serenity. I will save you, I promise' he whispered into the shadows.

* * *

><p>Passionate kissing. Frantic caressing. Both Endymion and Serenity were intoxicated by the other's scent. Both bodies were entwined, desperate to explore the other. The drum beat continued in the distance, but somehow they manoeuvred away from the bonfire, the dancing and the wine, into the cooler shades of the trees. They found themselves back at the ancient oak, lips still locked. Their bodies were still pressed together, neither wanting to let go<p>

Endymion gently eased Serenity's back into the tree. He knew he should be gentle but at the same time he wanted her so desperately. Had he not been dreaming about this over the past week? It almost seemed surreal how their bodies writhed and tangled together. Endymion moaned as Serenity teased the ruffles of his midnight-hair, teasing his scalp with her delicate fingers.

Serenity heard his moan. She would remember that in the future, she giggled inwardly. His hands where caressing her all over as if trying to mould her into him, and only him. This was madness, she thought for a second, yet so amazing. She never wanted this blissful feeling inside her to end. How did I exist before knowing him?

Then he stroked her breasts through the fabric of her dress, rubbing and teasing the soft moulds. Serenity arched her neck backwards as a deep moan escaped. Endymion swooped down on the naked flesh, smothering it with hot kisses. He sucked and he nibbled her neck, causing her to rock her hips into him. Could she feel his utter desire for her through her dress?

Pinned against the tree Serenity was at the earth prince's mercy. Feeling his hard length rocking into her stomach sent hot shivers up her spine. As his hands explored her body she almost forgot to breath. She screamed a silent yearning for him. In response he parted her thighs with his knee, rubbing her slowly. Serenity bucked under him violently. For a moment he glanced at her and forgot to breath. Never had she appeared more beautiful him, lost in pure pleasure and passion. If his body, hands and knee could cause such desire within her, then…

Serenity barely had time to register the lustful grin. Endymion paused for the briefest moments, lifted what was left of her silk skirt and then he slid a single finger into her most secret place. Again her hips bucked. Endymion growled, relishing how hot and moist and sensitive her core was. It nearly sent him over the edge. But he wanted to last, to worship her further into the depths of ecstasy.

Serenity yelped at first. Then she yelped more when he started to pulse his finger in and out of her slowly. Her body tensed as her arms ceased moving.

'Serenity' he whispered tenderly, but the passion for her was still thick in his voice.

His heart wrenched at the terror in her eyes. Had he hurt her? Had they gone too far? Instantly he pulled away from slightly, giving her some space but not too much. It his job to comfort and pleasure her, not to cause discomfort or fear.

She sighed into him. 'I am so sorry Endymion. It just hurt more than I expected.'

'You mean...are you trying to tell me that…you and Diamond…never…?'

'…no. Diamond and I never…went this far.'

A mixture of emotions overcame Endymion. Guilt that he had assumed they had been lovers. Regret that he had not taken it slowly. Relief and fear and…humble that she had been honest with him. It was the most vulnerable she had ever been in her life.

Serenity tried to swallow, to shift the lump that had formed. A shiver trickled down her spine as she tried to understand the confusion in Endymion's eyes.

'Prince Endymion!' a shout nearby shook the two. A breathless Zoisite ran towards them, cheeks flushed. 'Prince Endymion! Your father…I mean the King requests your presence immediately. He is growing impatient by the second. Hurry!'

The cold edged into Serenity where his warm body had been only moments before, pressing her against the tress, loss in the passionate embrace. It took all her self-control not to cry out for him. Whilst watching his retreating back, Serenity slumped down to the floor, face in her hands trying to make some sense over her confused and fickle heart.

'Come Princess Serenity. I will escort you back to your bed-chambers' a hand lowered to her.

Kunzite lifted the elegant moon princess to her feet; her body still warm his prince's scent. He found himself wanting to wrap a comforting arm around her. In the moonlight she suddenly seemed so pale and innocent. Clenching his fist he decided against it. He knew that the moon princess would find the strength she needed to face the future soon.

* * *

><p>'Do not ever speak to me like that again boy! You still have a lot to learn it seems' the king roared at his son. How dare he flounce into his private chambers, hair ruffled and shirt gaping as if he had been out dancing with the peasants, demanding him, the king, to explain himself.<p>

Endymion lowered his eyes. The king sniffed, satisfy with Endymion's display of humility. He stretched his hand out, indicated the boy to sit.

'I called you here dear Endymion because I have just been informed of some rather distressing news. As you know I had hoped you and Princess Serenity would be married by now. And I think that I have been rather patient, with the both of you. Certain members of the Silver Alliance would not have been so.'

Endymion simply starred at his father; he was used to his constant criticism.

'We are to be married in just over a month father.'

'I am afraid that may not be soon enough.'

'You see, after we return home I received news that the dark prince, Diamond, escaped his exile. He disappeared into the depths of the galaxy. Over time I have heard of several possibly siting's. I hoped never to concern you on this matter but over the last week I have heard more and more rumours. I fear he is hiding here, on earth, and that he intends to harm you and the princess.'

Fear gripped Endymion's heart like a claw of icicles. Prince Diamond, here on earth. And he had just left Serenity alone, on the edges of the castle grounds. Without an explanation he left the chambers, his chair banging to the floor, the king spluttering nonsense. Of all the reactions he had expected, fleeing was not one of them.

Just outside the door Kunzite leant against the wall. 'Before you go rushing off into the night half-dressed, may I suggest you attend to the guest in your bed-chambers, your highness.'

Endymion huffed dramatically. Why could Kunzite never deliver a simple message? As he stormed through the castle Endymion tried to make sense of all that had happened. With Prince Diamond being nearby, as he was sure he would be, all was threatened. If Serenity saw him, would she fall back into his arms?

Yet they were not lovers. For some reason that knowledge pleased him. Dared him to hope. Diamond and Serenity had just been sweethearts whereas they had already begun to explore one another together, emotionally and physically. Endymion knew she found him attractive; her lips responded to his as did her body. Maybe he should tell her loved her, Endymion pondered, reaching a hand to the door. His heart skipped playfully as he remembered their night together. It constricted when he thought he could lose it all to Diamond.

'Maybe I should propose the ceremony be moved forward.' He mused to himself. After all, with their relationship moving so swiftly perhaps that was not such a bad idea.

The door heaved as Endymion entered his bed-chambers, as if to mimic the sigh he wanted to release. A fluster of red fabric caught him off-guard; he barley raised an arm in defence before a body slung into him. It was a sloppy attack. With ease Endymion seized the body, tackling the arms and throwing them against the wall. Enraged blue eyes flashed up at him, platinum locks swirled with her rage.

'You foul monster!' his love hissed through gritted teeth.

**Please rate & review - I was a bit nervous posting this chapter as it is my first real attempt at writing a sex scene between the lovely couple...& there will be more soon x**


	11. Chapter 11

After sharing such passion, her dreams coming true, Serenity could not just sleep. It was time for her and the earth prince to talk. What did he think he was doing, entering her dreams, leaving roses for her in the morning and then seemingly hiding from for days? Serenity hated to admit how much her heart ached for his presence; even now she yearned to be held by him once more. A delightful shudder heated her then, memories of his hot kisses over her lips and her neck, his rough yet tender hands touching her most intimate areas; her body exploded when his fingers entered her. Had she ever felt such aguish pleasure at once? The experience had been both sensual and passionate. Serenity found it difficult not to fantasy about Endymion now, her body already responding to her inner desire.

The strong feelings had seemed to develop so suddenly. It terrified Serenity. Was it not long ago that she desired a completely prince. Yet this feeling was different. Serenity could not clarify her feelings, let alone her thoughts. Why did nothing make sense anymore?

For some reason she decided to wait in his bed-chambers, knowing that he would never dare venture to hers and that she could not wait till the morning. It was now or never. In less than a month they were to be married. Every day now seemed to involve numerous decisions of the day; Serenity paid no heed to them.

Kunzite led the moon princess to the earth prince's bed-chambers on the far-side of the castle. The evening's dancing and passions had left her exhausted and yearning for the comfort of her soft pillows and sheets but she knew that a peaceful slumber would not come.

Waiting for Prince Endymion she surveyed his chambers hoping to find some clues to his tastes. The chamber was huge and spacious, even more so as only the bare essentials furnished it. Even the grand four-posted bed seemed plain and impersonal. Everything was neat and straight; the bed sheets were plain white. She thought painfully how she brought nothing from home to ease the heartache. It saddened her to think that the prince had nothing to hold dear though. When had she come to care for the prince, after he was the one to take her from everything?

But had she not known all along that a future with Prince Diamond was only a fantasy? A childish one at that. Back at the cave Endymion had accepted her love for Diamond, never once trying to force her or his obvious affections on her. He even sincerely regretted hurting her. No Serenity knew she had not forgiven the prince for his actions. Nevertheless it was not within herself to condemn the man forever.

That is when she noticed the ring, glinting on his side-table. It beckoned to her. A sicken feeling erupted over her body. She did not even have to pick it up; she knew from observing the rare gem that it was her ring. No, Serenity gasped, it was Diamonds ring. Their engagement ring, their promised future. How was it here and not with him?

Now Serenity knew why she could never communicate with her dear prince. Bile rose in her throat. Suddenly everything over the last few months, particularly the last week made sense. Everything crashed down upon her fragile limbs. The dreams, the feelings and all the confusion was caused by Endymion wearing the ring. It was the feelings for her that seeped through the ring, not anything mutual between them.

Serenity's knees buckled beneath her; she sobbed into them. Her heart shattered. Never had she struggled to breath, forcing deep gulps down. Never had a cold sweat shook her entire being. And never had she felt such agony. Why had she allowed herself to trust him? Why did she think he could heal the gaping wound in her heart he slashed open in the first place? Why, why, why oh why had she been so foolish?

Behind her the door heaved opened. Anger flashed through her. Those deep blue eyes that haunted her dreams at night. How she loathed them now. Serenity wanted to rip them out of his very skull.

* * *

><p>'Serenity! Calm down! Serenity.' Endymion struggled to hold the princess down as she writhed against him.<p>

'How could you? How could you, I trusted you! After everything…I trusted you!' Red-rimmed eyes starred up at him, her body becoming still. 'Endymion, you have torn my heart like no other.'

His face twisted with confused anguish. Every syllable acted like a jaggered claw mauling his heart. A long silence settled over them; Endymion lessened his grip on the still princess. Finally when Serenity felt like she could speak without the agony consuming her, she challenged him as why he had that ring.

'Ring? What ring' as if to answer it winked from the table. 'That ring? It was given to me shortly after we arrived here, just before Yule. But dear Serenity why is that ring so important.'

A glimmer of hope soothed her heart, the constraints easing slightly. He did not know what the ring did, or its significance. Was he lying? Serenity desperately wanted to believe the innocence in his eyes. They were overflowing with such tenderness and compassion.

'That ring is one of a pair. I have the other hidden in my bedchamber and I thought Prince Diamond had the other. They were our engagement rings. He gave them to me back on Venus the last time we were there.'

Endymion pulled back, physically shocked at the rings origins.

'Yet there is more. Each ring is encrusted with a precious gem. A magical jewel that, when both people wear the rings they can communicate with one another, no matter how far the distance.'

The reality of her words sunk into Endymion slowly. He tugged a hand through his thick hair as he turned deeper into the chamber, unable to face her. When an exasperated sigh left him, he barley heard the whisper.

'It was our promise of the future we wanted to share. That one day we would be together, no matter what. And until then, we could be together this way.'

The weight of defeat slumped on Endymion's shoulders. 'You will never love me, even just a little. Your love for him is so strong.' It was hard to keep his voice from breaking. 'And I cannot take that from you, because…' he made himself face her again, to see her reaction to the words he so long wanted to voice, 'you are my love Serenity.' Saying her name, his voice finally faltered.

Serenity bit her lip. Hearing her name in such a way constricted her chest. A new agony embraced her. The prince was offering not just his love, but his entire being to her. Without knowing why she stepped towards him, not daring to breath. He too was holding his breath. Time itself seemed to cease. Laying her palm against his chest she was relieved to feel his heart beat; slow and unwillingly it thumped against his cheat. Gazing up into his eyes she searched his spirit, her head aching with the effort to understand the pain. Could she not take this heart right now and cease his pain, stop it from beating forever? Why did that terrify so? Surely she could take the love he offered and nurture it until it blossomed. Tears scorched her eyes once more.

'Why do you love me so? I have been nothing but cold and distant to you from the day we meet.'

Endymion cupped her face and brushed her tears away with his thumb. Now he had to tell her the truth. 'Princess Serenity, I have loved you for many years, since the first time we meet…on Venus.' Her tear-filled eyes widened. 'There was a night of a masked ball. I had attended on a whim. Sometimes it was just nice to escape this planet and indulged with others like me, and with a masked ball my identity was hidden. You were so care-free, so beautiful that night beneath the stars. And when we kissed, I had never felt so alive or complete.' Memories flooded them both.

'You…you were that man I mistook for Prince Diamond! And…'she screwed her face before another gasped escaped, 'The next morning…you were the man in the kitchen! Oh my…stars!'

All this time she believed she shared a passionate kiss with a random stranger. Her first kiss at that. No she realised, all along it had been Prince Endymion, and he knew, he knew that I mistook him for Prince Diamond.

'You had long silver hair!'

'Back then I had longer hair yes. And that night I was convinced to wear moon dust in it. It was a masked ball so I saw no harm in it. That is until you kissed me, thinking I was your Prince Diamond.'

'All this time, you knew!' Serenity slapped his hands away. 'Is that why you separated us? You were jealous!' her chest heaved with the effort of her screams.

'No! I swore never to see you again.' Serenity snorted un-princess-like. Endymion punched the wall, silencing her. 'Even when I heard of the plans to arrange our marriage I was against it. Believe princess, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you but taking you for my own. I wanted to meet you in person, to discuss the arrangements, to love you in my own way. But that night when I heard through the door of your plans, when I knew I would never get the chance to see you again, something inside me snapped. And seeing you together; a part of me surfaced that I had hoped died long ago. And for that I will forever condemn myself.'

Listening to the Endymion tore at the fabric of her being gently. Serenity knew she should be angry at the prince, for everything they had been through. Yet the strain in his voice, the torment in his eyes; he had suffered so much alone. And all because of her.

Could she condemn him forever for his love? He still loved her even though all this time he had known of her devotion to Prince Diamond. All she wanted to do was weep with him, to take his suffering with hers and devour it with their affection. Had she not grown to care for him over the past few months? Was there not hope for them? Serenity did not know.

'I do not think I can ever forgive you Prince Endymion' was all she could say. Not knowing what else to say and too afraid to hear anymore she slipped away. Back in the confines of her chambers she allowed the tears to rack her body. White agony seized her mind as with the greatest effort she thought back over the last couple of months with Endymion. Tonight she would know her heart, even if it destroyed her.

* * *

><p>The earth king roared at his son like he never had before.<p>

'What do you mean; you no longer wish to marry Princess Serenity!'

As still as stone Endymion faced his father in his private meeting chamber as the first rays of sunlight bore onto his desk. The king slammed his fists into the same desk when his son did not provide an answer. Forcefully he tugged at Endymion's scruffy shirt.

'Do you have any idea how much is staked on this union? Do you?...No my son. I have been patient with you. You will marry her. You will take her on your wedding night and conceive an heir. And you will obey me!'

'Take her? You mean like you did mother?' his father stepped back as if Endymions words had physically slapped him. 'Yes dear father, I know exactly how you treated mother after your arranged marriage to one another. How you forced her. Time and time again over the years, right until the moment it killed her.'

Never had Endymion seen so much regret and sorrow in his father's eyes. Suddenly the king in front of him was gone and in its place stood only a man.

'My boy…you don't understand. As a man…as a king I had to…we needed you.'

Endymion had dealt with these demons long ago. It had hardened his heart and mind. Not a day passed when he did not miss his mother. She always had a kind smile and such a sweet laugh. Like Serenity.

'Dearest father, let me tell you something that I am grateful you taught me long ago. That is no way to bring a child onto this earth. That is no way to love a woman, and so that is no way to live your life.'

* * *

><p>'Kunzite let me go! Where are you taking me' only a few moments ago the general had abducted her from her bed, disturbing her disturbed slumber and wrenched her across the castle.<p>

At a small door he stopped, pushed a finger to his lips and then gestured through the open door. Serenity squinted at the brightness invading her eyes. Familiar voices argued down below.

'But you love her, do you not son?'

'She will never love me, no matter how much I love her. And if you force me to marry the moon princess, the earth will have no heirs. I will not force her father.'

Serenity walked away from the door the general held open, arms clenched at her sides. With icy eyes Kunzite glared at her retreating back.

'Very well. If that is how you truly feel, then I will stop the wedding. You must love her very much to let her go. But you know that she can never marry the dark prince? She will return home humiliated. Would not a marriage to you, a man who loves her be better than that?'

Endymion shook his head. 'I would rather love her forever far than live with her eternal hate.'

He barely acknowledged the door behind heavy open, nor the hurried footsteps. At the last moment he dared himself to turn. The thought of not seeing Endymion every day horrified Serenity, a vile taste sticking to her throat. Last night, even without the ring on she had dreamt of him. It was of their first time together on Venus, sharing their first kiss, without their masks. She knew she had to convince him not to cancel the marriage.

Then something happened that had not in a very long time. Serenity caught the hem of her skirt in her bare feet. Instantly she hurtled towards the startled prince, only just registering his wide fathomless eyes.

Endymion caught her in his well-toned arms. Without hesitation he pulled her into a deep embrace, arms wrapped protectively around her. In earnest she gazed up at him, breathless and face flushed.

'Please do not stop loving me, Endymion. You will not live with my hate, or endure a lifetime of loneliness.'

Serenity took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply, hoping her affection for him was enough to convince him to hope. Yes she would always love her silver-haired prince but she wanted to love the dark-haired prince like no other.

He could not help himself; Endymion pulled back from her sweet lips but only a breath away. He needed to see her eyes, those bright blue orbs. And what he saw stole all the breath from him. It allowed him to hope like never before. Swiftly he tilted her head back, kissing her deeper than he ever dared to before, breathing in her entire scent, becoming lightheaded with its purity.

Beside the entangled couple the king cleared his throat nosily. It was only on the third attempt that they actually noticed. Seeing them both glowing and giddy from their passionate kiss drew a faint grin on the king's face. He never intended his son to suffer the same loveless life he endured. Not one day passed when he regretted his treatment of Endymion's mother. There was hope for his son yet and that pleased him immensely.

Grabbing the couple in a slightly awkward embrace, he simply stated, 'I take it the wedding is still on?'

All three of the them giggled together.

**Thanks for all who leave reviews...it is great to hear people enjoying the writing/story so far. Also I wanting to give fair warning in advance**** for the next chapter - huge lemon! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: big lemon in this chapter!**

Nervously Endymion stepped in front of full-length mirror to the side of his chamber. Usually the prince of the earth cared little for appearances, particularly his own, but since the arrival of the elegant moon princess, the generals had noticed how each morning the prince fussiness increased. It meant each morning's perpetrations were greatly delayed.

Today Endymion wore causal wear; black informal trousers with an off-white shite, laced slightly at the front. Knee-high boots and a light black-cloak finished the outfit. Now he was fluffing his black ruffles, much to his general's amusement.

Behind him they tried to stifle a snigger. Kunzite stared at the younger generals with his usual cold expression.

Endymion sighed, 'I guess I look the part.' The others nodded, asking to be dismissed impatiently. 'Just one thing before you leave. I need to ask…for some advice from you all.'

Like a small boy he faced them, hands wringing together. 'I want things today to go smoothly, so is there…are there any guidelines you can…provide?'

He looked so lost and childish the three youngest generals exploded with laughter. Kunzite barked at them. With a flick of his wrist a blast erupted from his palm and threw the three from the chamber within seconds.

'Never ask those fools for advice again, especially in the matters of the heart, your highness' Endymion stared blankly at his eldest general.

'All you have to do is listen. That is all women wish from us men and I daresay the lovely moon princess will differ much.'

'Indeed. But I was more asking…I can trust you tell no one Kunzite?' he meet the generals silent gaze.

'As _you_ know I have never been with another woman. And the other night…when me and Serenity…when we were together…I hurt her. I mean…' Endymion's mouth dried under the other man's gaze, 'I guess I am asking you what exactly it is that I did wrong?'

To his amazement Kunzite's lips curled slightly. Never before had he seen the general smile.

'I am pleased to inform you that you did nothing wrong. The first time for both is uncomfortable, but her pain will be greater by far. Remember and respect that. You will be taking something sacred from her when you become one. Then it will be your duty to make her forget that pain. It will only last a fleeting second. Then you both will enjoy one another like nothing you have ever experienced before.'

Endymion tried not to blush at the generals words, looking anywhere about his room other than the man before him. Soon Serenity would be his wife and sharing a bed with him every night. The chamber could do with a woman's touch, he thought pleasantly. Excitement brewed in his stomach. To break the uneasy silence he coughed loudly.

'Thank you Kunzite, but pray tell me, how is it you of all people, who display such a distant and cold exterior, know so much of love and making it for that matter?'

* * *

><p>The afternoon picnic had been planned so carefully by Endymion, as a way to help them both relax before the wedding the following day. They wedding had been moved forward so that it was only a week ago that he and Serenity stood in front of the king, and agreed whole-heartily to marry one another.<p>

The sun blazed high in the clear-blue sky as Serenity rode on horseback, Endymion holding her tightly from behind. In his arms she felt secure and a warm, fuzzy feeling washed over her. That morning he had surprised her with an invitation to a private picnic out in the woods. Her heart had not ceased to summersault since.

It was then that she spent the remainder of the morning selecting the perfect gown. In the end she had decided that a delicate pale-blue summer-gown suited the best, its layer of light fabric flowing off her in a teasing fashion. Furthermore it intensified the blueness of her eyes. For a moment she played with the idea of braiding her hair instead of keeping it in the traditional style of moon royalty. She had just made up her mind to change it when Endymion had knocked on her chamber-door. Quickly smoothing the fabric of her dress and her hair, which she would have to keep as two buns and pigtails, she dashed towards the waiting prince.

When they reached the destined spot a small gasp escaped Serenity's mouth. It was the clearing outside the cave. Memories of that night surrounded her for a second. Lush green leaves provided them with shade from the scorching sun yet enough light to see. The fragrance of the soil and flowers filled her nose with such earthy sweetness. Numerous birds fluttered and darted in the branches above, singing their songs and flapping their dance, not caring for the couple beneath.

Endymion squeezed her gently. With such elegance he swung off the horse to the floor and spun round effortlessly to take her, skirts flaring in mid-air for a second. Wrapping an arm round her waist he kept her tight to him as he reached and grabbed the wicker basket, brimming with numerous sweet treats and luxuries. Then he guided Serenity through the clearing to the mouth of the cave. A spot had been cleared for them to sit, some firewood ready and waiting to be lit. Two elegant glasses glistened, pre-filled with mouth-watery wine.

'Oh Endymion, it is perfect! You arranged all of this for me?'

Lowering her to the floor gently he quickly joined her, leaning against the cave wall as he kicked his boots off. In the heat of the day Serenity smiled inwardly, pleased with her decision to wear a light gown that allowed her arms and legs to enjoy the rays of sunlight filtering through the trees. He offered her a glass and then took the other, raising it to hers.

'To us, my fairest lady of the moon. Let us enjoy this afternoon together as simply, Endymion and Serenity' the glasses clinked together.

* * *

><p>Prince Diamond could sense the ring pulsing through the door. No other life-force was behind it. Without a sound he opened the door and snuck into the chamber.<p>

Nothing about it gave away the personality of its owner. Diamond frowned as bare furniture and plain walls greeted him. Was the ring in the hands of a mere servant?

He thought he would have to search for hours, through numerous draws or at least multiples items of jewellery. But it was just sitting there, on the bed-side table, lonely and unwanted. Diamond suppressed a chuckle; it had almost been too easy.

'Tonight' he murmured, 'tonight I will finally see you again my sweet princess and I will take you away from here, to live our happily ever after.'

* * *

><p>For hours they had talked and teased and laughed with one another. It was as if they had known an eternity together. Long had the sun descended from the sky, the food and drink consumed and the fire lit. Under a woollen blanket the couple snuggled, neither wanting to move.<p>

Serenity found her head resting against the man's chest, unconsciously listening to his heartbeat. Through the lace of his shirt she slipped her fingers, wanting to feel the smooth chest radiating such cosy warmth. His hand took her playful one. He planted a soft kiss on it.

'Do you know what your touch does to me Serenity?' his growl vibrated through his chest, causing Serenity to shiver in delight.

Yes, she knew exactly how much the earth prince relished her touch. She told him so.

'You sound like you enjoy holding such power over me, my fair lady.'

'Maybe you should not trust me so, my handsome prince.' Serenity nuzzled into his chest once more and was rewarded with another low growl.

'I think we should think about returning for the night. We are getting married tomorrow after all.'

Endymion laughed boisterously at the princess's pout. He could not remember the last time he laughed so loud and full-hearted.

'I love being under the night sky, just me and you. Could we not stay a few more minutes?'

Endymion kissed her nose lightly, 'Perhaps there is no harm in staying a _few more minutes_. I can never say no to you, after all.'

A few minutes passed in silence. Serenity was so lulled by his heartbeat she barely heard him speak.

'Tell me Serenity, what changed your mind about me and agreeing to our union?'

Serenity snapped her gaze to him, hating how vulnerable his words made him. She really did hold a power over him.

'I could not sleep after that night on May Day. I could not stop thinking about you, about me and the last few months. Then I thought how you have been nothing but kind, patient and caring towards me since we met. You never once demanded my love, or that I forget Prince Diamond. After I resolved that I was restless that night because I care for you, I feel into a peaceful sleep. And I dreamt of you.' Once again Serenity sought sanctuary against Endymion's chest; his heart thumped heavy and swift now. 'I woke up that morning with a new realisation. The night in the cave, and at the Beltane fires, you were not wearing the ring. My feelings growing for you were true. When we wore the rings they merely played out our desires for one another…' absently she twisted the ring on her finger.

Endymion placed his hand over hers and with a voice thick with sincerity said, 'You have my word that I will never wear the other ring. I will keep it safely locked in my chambers. And I want you to wear the ring Prince Diamond gave you as long as you wish. I promise not to be offended, for it provides you with fond memories.'

'With words such as those it is hard not to admire you, Prince Endymion,' she jested. With a light jab to his ribs Serenity continued. 'The next morning I overheard you saying no longer wished to marry me and the thought of facing the future without you…it tore my very fibres of my heart like never before. A future without you just seemed filled with utter darkness. I loved Diamond more than I thought possible to love anyone and you broke my heart the day I was separated from him, yet….I want you to be the one to unbreak it.'

Unshed tears were dried instantly when Endymion swept her in a kiss, filled with the promise to be take her the broken pieces of her heart and make them whole. Tenderly he stroked her flushed cheek and brushed his hot lips against hers. Their softness and sweet taste teased him, making him hungry for more. A fierceness like none he had experienced before stirred, like a waking lion. Endymion thought she could not tease him further; her moans vibrated pleasantly against his lips tantalising his inner beast.

Serenity breathed in his earthy scent, almost wanting to fill her body with it. As Endymion lowered her to the ground, she laced her fingers through his soft ruffles and teased his scalp. As soon as her back hit the earth she allowed herself to explore his body further, gingerly caressing his toned biceps and chest. At some point his shirt was removed allowing her cool fingers to tease his burning flesh. She heard his swift in-take of breath, loving the effect her gentle touch had upon him just as much as relishing in his. All rational thoughts drifted from them both, touching and teasing next to the dying flames.

Endymion began to worship the rest of her body with his lips, leaving several hot, moist trails along her slender form. Serenity's skin seemed to sizzle with every kiss. When did it become so sensitive? It was if it had a whole new life of its own, charged with a blazing passion only Endymion knew how to stimulate. A burning wave swirled within her core. She knew they should stop the kissing and teasing before their love making went too far. It was meant for tomorrow night, after they were officially man and wife, in the soft confides of the marriage bed. But it felt so intoxicating, to be worshipped in such a way by him. At first her desire had ignited deep within for him and increasingly grew until it reached the point it was almost unbearable. Her body writhed under him, wanting more.

Soon their garments were removed tenderly and became a messy heap somewhere nearby. Once more firm lips pressed passionately against hers. She needed more; Serenity teased her tongue into his moist mouth, groaning with the unfamiliar pleasure. For a moment she wanted to pull away, shocked by her own boldness. The act had come so naturally. She was exactly where she wanted to be with her lover's length, hard with unbridled passion, nestled against her burning core. Pleasure rose within.

Everywhere her skin glowed he devoured with his lips and fingers. When he stroked her breasts she arched her back, filling his hands with their softness. He brought her to new heights of pleasure with each finger caress and brush of lips. All the while she stroked his smooth back, his chest and nibbled the firmness of his neck. Everything became a pleasurable mush in her mind, only feeling their bodies pressed together perfectly.

Abruptly he stopped. His fingers traced the soft curves of hers, stroking them and interlacing them together. With their eyes locked he tenderly kiss her palm, one another the other. Serenity blushed at how much her body yearned for his touch again. For some reason Serenity suddenly recalled moments from her childhood with her cousin Mina, and the times spent conversing and gossiping about love-making and the pleasuring of one's partner; as they matured less time was spent giggling and more time being intrigued. Nevertheless no amount of information could prepare her for this moment or its intensity catching her off-guard; her body was no longer her own. It was melting under his touch.

Heat glowed across his face. Flames of passion flickered within his blue eyes. It was as if love had consumed his whole mind, body and spirit. Endymion gazed down upon his princess, her silver hair like a silky blanket of moon-dust complimenting those wide eyes, so innocent, yet utterly lost to their shared passion. He relished the desire hidden in those depths. It made him confident even though he had never before touched another like this before. He relished every moment; every moan she made sent pleasant shudders up his spine.

'I have told you how much I love you, my fair Serenity. Will you now allow me to show you? I promise not to hurt you this time' Endymion displayed a wolfish grin.

She cupped his cheek informing her decision with another flourish of kisses to his neck. Closing his eyes in immense pleasure Endymion unlaced his fingers and teased them lower. With eager tenderness one finger rubbed her most sensitive part, the rosebud of her being. Her body tensed. A gasp erupted from her. Endymion remembered Kunzite's words and continued, lowering his lips to nuzzle her neck. Serenity let out a throaty groan beneath him; she loved how her body ignited under his.

With two fingers he began to rub and caress her delicate rosebud. Moans rubbed against his lips signalling the pleasure his touch stimulated. The fact that he had complete control increased his own enjoyment. He wondered if the moon princess knew she was beginning to shake and thrust her hips in rhythm to his fingers. Without warning he plunged a finger into the sensual folds of her core. Her eyes flew open instantly. Endymion swiftly swallowed her cries with his lips, rubbing and licking them tenderly. With his free hand he embraced her, watching the mixture of pleasure pull at her features. The kiss lasted only a moment. He broke away to observe her; Serenity's eyes were closed again, her lips pressed firmly shut as she tried to prevent any more moans escape. But her thrusting body betrayed her. The intensity of his rubbing continued, feeling and listening to the princess's movement.

A burning wave danced within her core, its intensity increasing with every stroke and rub. Serenity was lost in the ruptures of passion, only feeling the love inside her build and build and build to the moment her core released an explosion of pure bliss.

It was not long before his slick fingers felt the passion unleash; her body stiffen for a slight moment along with the walls of her core. Serenity stopped breathing. A moment passed. Panic rose within Endymion. Suddenly she sighed, a mixture of agonising groans and satisfied moans. It took a couple more moments before Serenity became aware of Endymion's amused expression. Nerves slammed into her. Had he watched her body lose completely control?

Slowly his fingers left her. 'Did you enjoy that Serenity, my love?'

Her chest heaved heavily. Hot air filled her lungs; she could not answer him. Never had she felt so painfully good. It was hard to describe. She wanted more, already missing how his fingers filled her. As if to answer her thoughts, Endymion lowered his head to smother her thighs and stomach with more of his hot, moist kisses. Firm hands were placed on her thighs and before Serenity could regain her all of her senses fully, he began kissing her rosebud. Throwing her head back Serenity screamed in delight. Endymion held her hips in place whilst he worshipped the scared sweet nectar of his wife-to-be. With his hot, rough tongue he rubbed and licked and sucked her back into the oblivion of pleasure.

Serenity bit her lips, but to no avail. Multiple moans and groans erupted from her, begging Endymion for more. All the while Serenity's lips yearned for his, wanting to smell and taste him once more. But he was working utter magic on hot core. The heated wave began to build again, quicker and fiercer than before. Serenity was deaf to her own whimpers as Endymion's hands began to massage the nubs of her breasts. He teased them between his fingers, pulling them ever so gently. Another scream signalled a second wave crashing within the moon princess.

Endymion allowed her a moment to recover. Slowly he licked her sweet climax from his lips and with an amused grin he observed her body glistening with sweat. Before he had not fully admired the beauty of her body, her wonderful curves, her delicate skin, or sparkling innocent eyes. Stars, he thought, she is aglow with love. When she had recovered enough he kissed her again. Immediately Serenity pressed her tongue into his mouth as if to drink her own sweet juices straight from him.

It was then Serenity felt the full intensity of their love; Endymion's hard length was pressed against the nub of her core. And she yearned for it immensely. Still reeling from how much pleasure his fingers and lips stimulated, she wondered lustfully what his hard manhood would feel like inside. He teased her with it, rubbing it against her nub, all whilst displaying another wolfish grin. Serenity writhed and buckled beneath him.

When he felt her inner walls slick again, he lifted from her slightly. Kunzite's words filled his head and he knew this was the crucial moment. Together they had gone too far to stop. Not only did he want to pleasure her, he needed her too. So what if they consummated their marriage a few hours early than protocol dictated? It was the right moment for both of them, here basking in the light of the moon and stars and heated by the burning embers of the fire.

Should he tell her it would hurt? Or should he just…. Endymion knew he should stop stalling. In his mind he knew that he would now be the cause of great pain for his love. Yet was that not a re-telling of their relationship. They had meet, shared a dance and kiss, then he had hurt her to now gain her trust and growing affection. Yes, Endymion comforted himself, he would be the one to break her but he would also be the one to pick up the pieces and tie them back together.

The look in her eyes communicated she was ready. Leaning over her Endymion thrust his length into her fragile core. Before the screams could leave her Endymion kissed them away. He stilled for a moment, unsure if he should pull out or not. After a few moments she whimpered against him, wiggling her hips to signal his next action. As gently as possible he withdrew, nearly all the way, and then thrust into her again, his lips never leaving hers. Her body tensed less this time. Endymion kept the thrust slow and deep and soon her hips began to thrust in rhythm to his.

When Endymion had first entered Serenity her body felt torn. She wanted to scream at him, demanding him to withdraw. Before she could he smothered her with a deep, tender kiss. Within a few minutes the agony of his length inside eased slightly; there was room for her to wiggle. He withdrew then only to thrust deeper the second time. Surprisingly it was not as shockingly painful. The third thrust was almost pleasurable. The wave returned then, ever so slowly as Endymion rocked gently into her.

Entwining their hands together Endymion tried to rock them both blissfully, maintain a gentle, deep and loving rhythm. He loved gazing down at her whilst making love to her. A warm feeling crept into the depths of his heart as he knew that they were now one, united in body and love. This was how he wanted to spend the rest of eternity.

Under his loving gaze, joined at their cores with love and pleasure, Serenity knew she had found where she belonged. This was how he would heal her heart and make her whole again. And it already felt complete from their love-making.

'Endy…Endy…I do not know….how much more…I can…' Serenity arched her head back as the greatest wave crashed within.

Under him Serenity's body shook. As soon as her inner walls tensed around him Endymion began to thrust into harder and faster than ever. It took only seconds for him to scream her name in return as his own climax peeked, filling her being with his love. An explosion of gold and silver light embraced them, but neither noticed. With one final thrust he bent down to consume her lips, one last time that night.

The two slipped into a peaceful slumber as their limbs relaxed into a loving embrace. And although their limbs remained entwined during their slumber, for the first time in weeks the two enjoyed deep, dreamless rest.

* * *

><p>The ring glinted between his fingers. This was it, the moment he had been waiting for. He had stolen the ring back that very morning and waiting all day for the privacy of night. This way Serenity would surely be alone in her bed-chambers, probably unable to sleep with fear of being forcefully married to that man tomorrow. Now he would be her hero, embracing her into his arms and stealing away under the cover of night. Once they had shared their first moments together he would promise her a safe eternity together, with her wrapped safely within his arms. Diamond could not help the smile that exploded across his features.<p>

As soon as he slipped the ring on and opened the connection between the rings his vision was taken directly to the cave he had inhabited only a few nights before. A sickening feeling twisted his gut. Something was not right.

His breath hitched as he was forced to witness a horrifying sight. The earth prince starred down at the princess trapped beneath her. Never had he been allowed to witness her naked form, her silvery locks sprawled across the floor as if she lay on a bed of moon-dust. Diamonds fingers itched to stroke her smooth skin, to play, tease and caress her to pure bliss…and kiss her lips once more…

The dark-haired prince's eyes were full of lust. Diamond knew he had to save her, now. He willed her to look at her, to open hear his mind trying to connect to hers through the rings. Without it she would never be able to hear him.

Suddenly Serenity mouth gaped open as she arched her back. Water threatened to spill from her eyes. Swiftly the earth prince swooped down and swallowed her screams of agony with a kiss. Diamonds silent shouts never reached her. He wanted to seize her attacker, to rip that man away from harming his love. And the earth prince just stayed there, his length sheathed deep within her. How could his innocent princess endure his weight; she shuddered with discomfort. How could he force like this? Serenity bucked her hips slightly as that man withdrew from her, only to cause a small grimace when he thrust in once more. Her contorted face tore Diamonds heart.

But his sickness was nothing in comparison when, finally, his love opened her eyes. How could they be filled with such tenderness? Finally the other prince withdrew from her lips, those lips which were only his to kiss. Diamond growled at the couple. In disbelief Diamond had to watch with a breaking heart. Serenity urged the dark-haired man on with a delicate nod, now relishing every thrust into her. Again and again and again Diamond witnessed the passion between the two, their body's one with passion.

Diamond howled at the couple. More than anything he wanted to stop watching their love making; he tore at his eyes wishing he could gouge them from their sockets. Serenity's silent moans were like daggers to his skin, slicing his body all over. His throat constricted. No longer could he breath. With sheer determination he ripped the ring off. It pinged when it hit the wall and then clattered into the shadows. Tears flowed freely down his blazing cheeks and neck and through his fingers that clasped his whole face. For a long time after his sobs echoed into the dark.

When he had sobbed his last breath, Diamond thumped the wall, eyes narrowed in fierce determination. He would make the earth prince pay for taking his Serenity and making her forget him. And as for Serenity, he would save her. He would make her remember their love for one another, with his kiss and with his touch. Soon he would be the one to bring her take her to the depths of passion and beyond. To the shadows he mentally promised them both that they would have the future together, if it was the last thing he would do.

**This chapter was so hard to write so I hope you enjoyed it. All comments/ reviews all well received; they help me to develop my writing and confidence ;-) x p.s this story will have a happy ending, even for Diamond xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

In the early hours of the dawn Serenity awoke to a gently thump. An earthy scent awakened her senses further. Unwillingly her fingers stretch against the smooth chest. She felt Endymion groan under her.

Serenity did not want to open her eyes, to allow the first rays of sunlight to invade her peaceful slumber. Neither did she want to force herself to move from the comfort of being curled up next to her dark-haired prince. When she did finally succumb to reality, shifting her form into a seated position, she could not help the giggled erupting her chest. Endymion's hair was dishevelled, more so than normal. Playfully she ruffled it even more. When was the last time she felt so free, with anyone?

'I love your hair my prince. It always betrays the man I think.'

Endymion stopped her teasing by pulling her down into a tender kiss. The familiar flame of desire ignited; with a disappointed groan she eased away from the luxurious feel of his lips.

'We are to be married today.' Nerves like delicate butterflies scattered through her belly.

She had just slept with this man, enjoyed her first love making with him, exposing herself in such a tenderly raw manner. So why was she bombarded with nerves?

Confused Endymion observed her frown. It twisted his heart slightly. He cupped her cheek whilst smoothing a thumb over her face. It was then he noticed the faint aura surrounding her face.

'You are glowing?'

Looking down at her fingers Serenity gasped. A golden aura was indeed glowing brightly around her. It ran up her hands and arms, and on further examination, her entire body. She stroked her skin as if to wipe the glow away; it remained brightly visible.

It was then she noticed the silver aura shimmering around Endymion. It too encompassed all of his limbs.

'Why are you shimmering silver?' she questioned, not really expecting an answer.

Transfixed by the aura Endymion stood still. He reached his hands towards the opening of the cave, observing how the sun filtered through his fingers and how the aura neither dimmed nor intensified. Pulling the other hand through his hair he silently walked away from Serenity.

All of a sudden the aura died, snapped off as if by the snap of a finger. He spun around. She had also noticed the vanishing light. A thought grew within his mind. With an outstretched had he pulled Serenity to him, embracing her slender form? He loved how the smoothness of her skin fitted perfectly with his not to mention how it stirred his desirers as well. Their glowing auras returned instantly, a mixture of gold and silver swirling around them. Both gazed in awe as the lights brightened.

'It only happens when we touch. Interesting' Endymion murmured, nuzzling into her neck.

'Does this happen after….what we did last night?' Serenity giggled.

'I have never seen, or for that matter heard of anything like this happening before.'

'You mean that you….you also…have known no other' She managed to finish meekly.

Endymion looked directly into her eyes. Why had she thought he had loved any other but her? It did not matter, for in that moment he vowed to only worship and love the moon princess before him, and to never let any harm come to her; he would forever be the protector of her heart and smile.

'My sweet love, Sere…like you….I have known no other. And once we are married today I never intend to be far from your side.'

At his words the smile he loved so much slowly crept upon her lips. After sharing another tender kiss, Serenity lifted their inter-laced fingers up.

'That may pose a problem if this happens every time we are near.' Endymion rested his forehead against hers as they filled the cave with their combined laughter.

* * *

><p>How they had managed to sneak back into the castle and their bed-chambers without anyone noticing was beyond Serenity. Perhaps those who had noticed had learnt not to say anything; after their entire beloved earth prince and moon princess were to be united in wedding bliss today. And with the ceremony only a few hours away Serenity reluctantly left Endymion to begin her perpetrations. The next time she would see him standing in the great hall, its decorations complete and people waiting for her entrance.<p>

In her chest her heart fluttered, feeling light and giddy just like her mind. Last night Endymion had worshipped her whole body, had kissed away the pain he caused and made her whole once more. Hugging her chest tightly she promised to spend the rest of her life nurturing the warmth there, the growing love for Endymion. At that moment in time she could remember ever harbouring feelings of hatred towards him.

During the morning preparations Serenity enjoyed the joyous conversation and light jesting from her older maids. In no time at all Serenity was bathed, dried, her hair styled with elaborated braided buns and pigtails, and pearl necklace and bracelet clasped securely on. Finally it was time to be laced into her dress; Serenity had favoured a simple off-white gown that flowered with multiple layers to the floor. It complimented not just the shimmer of her hair but their length as well. Standing in front of the mirror Serenity was stunned by the beautiful women before her.

When had her features matured so much? Gone were her childish freckles and plump cheeks. Her blue eyes were still a little too wide. Nevertheless her skin had a healthy sheen brought on by the earth's sun. In her bridal gown she was reminded of her mother's majesty and grace. It made her wonder exactly when a woman had replaced the girl.

In the mirror Serenity caught the shadow shift behind. The movement was so slight at first she believed it to be her imagination. Just as she convinced herself otherwise, a cloud outside drifted by so a ray of sunlight illuminated the shadow to reveal a man leaning against the wall. Through the mirror their eyes met. Serenity spun round to face the fathomless violet eyes that bore into her.

How was he here? The screams from their last moment together resounded through her ears, almost deafening her mind. Fear stuck Serenity's heart with an icy blast. It froze her entire being.

'My sweet Serenity…you are breath-takingly beautiful.' His whispered was barely audible.

Hearing his voice again, old feelings surfaced within the moon princess. Although she desperately wanted to run into his arms, to rest her head upon his chest and hear the lull of his gentle heartbeat, she could not for in less than an hour she was to wed another dark-haired prince.

Finally Serenity blinked. Her once beloved prince still stood there transfixed and waiting for her by the bed, arms open.

'Prince Diamond…how…why?' It was all too much. Clasping her aching head she sunk to the polished floor.

He swooped down to his knees, gasping her hands in his. Their watery eyes locked on one another.

'"Prince Diamond?" Since when have we addressed each other so formally?'

Serenity whispered 'You cannot be here Diamond. I am to marry Endymion.' She slipped her hands away and placed them deliberately on her lap.

'Do you not see, I am the white knight here to save you from that beast of an earthling? He could never love you like I do, my sweet Serenity. Come with me now.'

He held her shoulders so gentle, as if afraid to find her only a figment of his imagination. After throwing the cursed ring aside he soon unearthed it, using it to seek her out. Through the ring he had patiently watched as the moon princess was fashioned for that man. After what seemed an eternity she was finally alone.

'I do not need saving dear Prince Diamond. I am sorry.' Although her words were barely a breath they suffocated his heart.

He grimaced finding it difficult to keep his tone level. 'You love the earth prince?'

Serenity thoughts paused for an instant. Did she love Endymion? Over the past months she had developed affection for him and thought him attractive. And after last night, she knew she was happy to face a future with him. In fact she was looking forward to sharing his bed tonight. Yet how long ago was it since she felt the same towards the man before her? Fresh confusion filled her again. A future with Prince Diamond was no longer possible. But how could she hurt him so? She had truly loved him when they were together.

'Please believe me Prince Diamond when I say I care for you still. And I am so sorry, but yes I do think that I am falling in love with Endymion. I want to be here with him.'

'Endymion?' Diamond spat the words like poison. 'I see. He has forced you! He has made you forget our love!'

'No Prince Diamond, '

Abruptly he stood, pulling her with him. Without letting the princess finish the sentence he pulled her into a hard kiss, pressing their bodies together in a suffocating embrace. In vain Serenity pushed against his chest.

Momentarily he broke the kiss, but only to murmur against her tender lips.

'Do not worry sweet Serenity. I will remind you. I will save you and with it our love.'

* * *

><p>Endymion nearly skipped up to his sweetheart chambers, the bunch of roses bouncing in his hands. Tonight would be the first of many where she shared his bed. A boyish grin brightened his already glowing face. It had taking him no time at all to bathe and dress but all the time in the world to fuss.<p>

He just had to glimpse her before the ceremony. Tradition dictated that the groom should not see the bride before the wedding ceremony, yet he wanted to offer her the roses as her bouquet. He could have asked any house-maid, or even one of his generals. But he had made them just for her, out of his earth magic, and he wanted to see her smile when she received them.

Stopping outside her door he taped lightly several times. There was no answer. He tried again, louder this time. This time he heard raised voices. Endymion growled as he recognised the male voice.

Without a second thought he barged through the door, the ancient wood holding no resistance to his will. Across the chamber he witness two dim silhouettes embraced in a kiss. Serenity's silver hair flared behind her. Yet his eyes were focused on the man who held her, his white hair masking his features as if to hide his identity. Endymion knew very well who it was.

All of a sudden history repeated itself; with fists clenched and eyes glaring they faced one another. This time it was the dark-haired prince who had to watch Serenity being stolen away, and he who released a heart-wrenching yell as they began to shimmer from his vision. Bolting into action he dashed for the couple, Serenity's eyes wide with mixed emotions. In Prince Diamond's arms she stayed; there was no struggle.

Within seconds the two forms that belong to Diamond and Serenity vanished. Endymion leapt into the air, hoping to catch hold of his love. It was too late; thin air filled his gasping fists. He tumbled to the polished floor, skidding a short distance. A combination of rage, shock and panic suffocated his lungs, yet he still managed to shout her name. Only an empty silence answered.

* * *

><p>'Diamond take me back this instant!' Serenity shrilled. She finally broke free from his hold.<p>

'What do you mean? I saved you!' Diamond tried to reach out to her.

'I did not ask you to save me! Now take me back!'

Diamond yelled, 'Serenity, you can stop pretending now…we are together again, and I am never letting you go. You are free from him.'

Serenity slapped his hands away. Diamonds eyes glazed over. 'So you really do not care for me, or for what I have sacrificed to _save_ you. Have you forgotten how we were torn apart? I was dragged away into the darkness to face an eternity in oblivion, but I thought my fate was nothing compared to how you were forced into a union with that man. To have to share the rest of your life isolated on earth during the day and in his vile bed at night. Every night your screams wake me Serenity. Every night the nightmare replays in my mind and you tell me that you do not need saving. Instead of obeying and living out my exile on Nemesis I broke free. Now my life is forfeit.' Diamonds eyes glistened. He paused, searching her expression for a response. 'And you tell me that you do not need saving, that you _love_ the human that…that…'

Just as Diamond turned away Serenity gasped his shoulder. A sicken feeling twisted her very core. Without turning he placed a hand over hers. Its warmth comforted her slightly.

'I thought that I would never see you again. It was not my intention to…love Endymion.'

'Please do not say his name like that.'

'Why?'

'It breaks my heart to hear the affection you have for anyone but me.' Diamond turned, kissing Serenity's palm. Her breath hitched for a moment. He was as handsome as she remembered. Was it really so long ago that they would spend hours lost within one another, their eyes, their thoughts and their lips. Serenity could feel her heart tearing all over again.

'Diamond, I still care for you deeply. I always will.' He lifted his lips from her palm and made for her lips. With her other hand, she placing her fingers tenderly to his firm lips. 'But Diamond, the future we promised ourselves…it can never be. No matter how much we love each other, it will never surpass the duty we have for our people, and the peace of the Silver Alliance. I see that now.'

Diamond interlaced his fingers with the ones placed on his lips. Then he gently lowered his forehead to hers before whispering, 'Serenity my love, you once told me that love can conquer all the evils of this world. You once loved me enough to allow us both to dare to hope that it was enough. Have you truly forgotten?'

'Diamond I could never forget.' She withdrew her hand away to show him the ring on her finger. It glimmered in the dim light. 'Endymion allowed me to hold onto our love. To remember the times we shared. He never wanted me to forget and he never forced me.' With the same hand she placed it on his smooth cheek.

'How can you live loving him and still love me?' he breathed in her scent, daring to keep her hold a little longer.

'I do not know. So much has happened these past few months. I know it still hurts when I think of you.'

'I cannot help thinking that if you had never been forced into a union with him that we would be together now, living happily for the rest of our lives. Please Serenity…you said you still care for me…'

Eyes overflowing with hope seared into her. Those deep violet orbs that captivated her wildest dreams back on Venus; as they danced under the moonlight; as they raced across the plains; as they frolic without a care in the wilderness; as they spent dusk till dawn laughing and teasing and caressing. Tender memories warmed her heart. It wanted to melt again, to become one with him.

But no matter how much she wanted to take his hand or to kiss him once more, it was the brilliant blue eyes that lifted her heart and pulled her towards the light. And that was the way it would always be. Something inside physically pulled her touch away from Diamond. It yeaned for Endymion.

'Diamond, I cannot. I…I belong with Endymion.'

Rage replaced the hope in his eyes. How could she dare to say his name again, the words dripping with passion? Like a poison it oozed into his spirit, killing him slowly with each syllable of his name. Diamond screamed. He screamed his hatred for that man and his name. He screamed for the intensity of love in his heart. He screamed for what he had lost. And he screamed for how he saw his love give herself completely to another. He screamed into the darkness, the echo's outlasting the burning in his lungs.

Serenity stepped back, frozen by his screams. She could feel his anguish embrace her. Once the screams and the echo's had died, Serenity wept silently.

**Thanks for all the reviews - its good to hear that you are enjoying the story so far. Please feel free to keep the reviews - I like good & bad ones all the same. I will take a short break from writing (damn life getting in the way again lol!) but I promise the next chapter will be out as soon as possible N/B I plan to finish this story before I go back to work in September xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**_To all who have reviewed, favourited, followed & waited so patiently for the reminder of this story I wish to apologise profoundly for its too long arrival. Please read & enjoy x_**

_With one final twirl in the mirror, Serenity dashed from the bed-chamber. She was already late for her first day with the handsome fair-haired Prince Diamond. But choosing the right dress, styling her hair and fastening her jewellery on had taken longer than she thought. It did not help that she had slept in late either. _

_Serenity was in that much of a hurry that she failed to see him standing at the bottom of the stairs. At the last moment, his violet eyes caught her off-guard. Instead of stopping, which is what most elegant princesses would have done, she blundered, caught her shoe on the hem of her dress and tumbled forward. With movement as smooth as liquid, Prince Diamond moved and caught the princess in his arms. Serenity gazed up to her prince's face, a blush reddening her cheeks._

'_I seem to have caught myself the most sweetly of all beings, Princess Serenity.' The slightest smile curled his lips._

'_Indeed. Um…my thanks Prince Diamond. I am not normally so clumsy.' Serenity hoped the lie was not obvious._

_He kept his hold of her petite frame a little longer than necessary. Serenity loved how the warmth of his body seeped through their clothes and melted her limbs. It felt cosy and secure._

_It was all over in a matter of seconds. They parted even though both secretly yearned for more. Falling into a natural pace they both walked from the stairs and the main hall out into the early morning. On Venus the sun blazed constantly it seemed; the air was always hot, dry and heavy with the fragrances of exotic flowers. _

_They walked in silence for a while amongst the gardens. Serenity occasionally stopped to sniff some of the more colourful blooms. Back on the moon it was too cold for flowers to grow; its beauty was in the glistening minerals and gems and the hills that moulded the landscape. One of the reasons she enjoyed visiting planets, like Venus, was to enjoy the diverse range of nature. She found herself blundering this to Prince Diamond. Blushing deeply she waited for his reproach. It never came._

'_It seems we both share an appreciation of nature princess. Tell me, have you ever visited the third planet from our sun, Earth?' Serenity shook her head. 'Perhaps someday you will permit me to show you. If you think these flowers are lovely then I would love to see how you react to the earth blooms. There is one in particular you would like. It smells divine and it can be found in various shades of a woman's blush.' _

_He held his closed fist in mid-air. Gradually he unfolded it to reveal a flower bud, the palest shade of red. In his palm the bud. Slowly the bud opened. Serenity gasped. Diamond grinned, his eyes never leaving the princess's face._

'_It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen Prince Diamond.' Diamond allowed a chuckle to escape. He tucked the flower into one of her buns. _

'_I would have to disagree with you Princess Serenity.' The breath from his words heated her cheeks even more. Once he had secured the bloom his fingers traced the length of her face, down her cheek until they rested under her chin. _

_Nerves fluttered in her stomach. Serenity thought she had to say something, or do something._

'_What is the flower called?' she managed to whisper._

_Diamond could not help himself falling for the princess. It was love at first sight, yet the more time he spent with the blooming girl, the deeper he fell. At first he just wanted to tease the girl and then somehow he found himself wanting to laugh with her. Never in his life had he been so care-free with another. Not even his younger brother. And even though he knew the young moon princess was forbidden for any member of his kingdom, he thought a friendship would be acceptable. He did not want to let this warm feeling inside go. And if he did fall in love with her, he thought, where was the harm in that? After all there was little chance she would return his affections. Serenity could marry any man she wanted, so why would she be content with him? _

_Not wanting to dwell on his thoughts any longer he finally turned his gaze from her beautiful wide eyes that always seemed filled with love and hope._

'_My sweet Princess Serenity, on earth they call it a rose.'_

* * *

><p>'<em>Catch me if you can Diamond…' Serenity yelled as her mare galloped ahead. <em>

_Diamond responded to the challenge with an eager growl. He kicked the yellow stallion beneath him, urging him to catch the moon princess._

_Who would have thought the little princess would be such a skilled rider? A natural born rider, Diamond pondered. He loved how her hair flared behind as she rode the mare with ease across the dusty plain. In this moment in time Diamond forgot who he was. That was often the case when he was with her He could allow himself to be the man he wanted to be with her. There were no titles, no responsibilities and no worries to plague them._

_Ahead of him Serenity giggled, taunting him as she sped away._

_Diamond yelled at her. 'I am coming to get you, my sweet Serenity!'_

* * *

><p><em>Serenity's sigh was heavy as she gazed out her window. For the seventh night in a row she lost herself dreaming about visiting the planet with her beloved prince. Maybe he would present her with a real rose. Another sigh escaped her. They had only been parted for several days and already she missed him dearly. <em>

_During the last few weeks on Venus they had spent most of their time together. It was near impossible adjusting herself to life without his smile or his voice. Everytime her thoughts wondered to Prince Diamond her heart thudded deeply in her chest. Was this love?_

_When had these feelings become so intense? Since the first moment their eyes meet Serenity had felt a connection. She thought him refined, mature and immensely handsome. Several times he had…implied that she was pretty. Was she was pretty?_

_At her request Diamond had spent lengthy hours indulging her interest in the other planets. As a child she had visited all of the inner planets with her mother, except for earth. People of the moon and earth did not step foot on one another planet outside of formal meetings. In fact her mother was currently hosting one. It was all to do with the newly founded Silver Alliance. Serenity paid no heed; politics bored her. She would rather day-dream._

_Her heart ached again. She had sworn never to tell the prince her feelings. It was forbidden anyway, what with relations between their two kingdoms being particularly fragile at the moment. Her mother would never agree. And at the end of the day Serenity could not live with Diamonds unrequited love. No, she sighed, she could form a union with nearly any man she wished, but Prince Diamond would not be one of them. _

_Was Prince Diamond thinking of her now? Did he miss her as much as she did? And did he see her only as a silly little moon princess, always asking questions and never sitting still for too long?_

* * *

><p><em>I could spend the rest of eternity like this, dancing with him. Since our eyes met across the room I have become lost within them. Can I even describe them? A fathomless blue filled with the spark of the starry sky? I laugh secretly at my attempt at poetry. Never have I become so utterly lost before. And I never want to be found.<em>

_Wait…someone is shouting my name? It sounds so desperate? No, here it is only my beloved Prince Diamond and me. No other is dancing with us in this room. Wait…no one else is dancing. Or chatting or drinking for that matter. There is nothing surrounding us. _

_Wait…how did I end up here?_

_I glance around frantically at the shadows, yet Diamond remains the same. It is almost as if he is not really there. _

_Wait…since when did Diamond have blue eyes? His eyes are a velvety violet. Yet I know those blues eyes. I love those blue eyes. _

_A man calls for me again. I know that voice as well as I know those eyes. _

_Before me Diamond face melts, a liquid layer, to reveal a completely different man. I gasped._

'_Endymion!'_

'What have you done to her? If you have harmed here in any way I swear…!'

'Calm it earth boy!' from his forehead Diamond shoot a beam of white light at Prince Endymion.

From here resting place Serenity cried. Both men snapped their gaze to her. Diamond's eyes where filled with surprise, then hope. Endymion relief was soon replaced with worry.

Serenity attempted to sit up but her blurry mind prevented her initial effort. 'Please, Diamond! Do not hurt Endymion.'

Diamond's eyes narrowed at Serenity's plea.

Endymion smirked, 'It seems your attempt to brainwash Serenity have failed.'

Diamond shoot a glare filled with venom at Endymion. 'I was merely trying to remind her of her affections for me earth boy. No brainwashing. Just pure, real, beautiful memories that _we_ share.'

Serenity's heart melted as she witnessed the depth of Diamond's sorrow gleaming in his eyes.

In the dark chamber the opposing princes faced one another, both ready to fight. To the side Serenity now sat, observing how different they appeared yet how similar they were on the inside. Both loved her passionately. Once there was a time when she indulged in fantasies of a future with Prince Diamond. Would she have been content with him? She had disliked Endymion for his interference, yet after it all, she had allowed her heart to bond with his.

So many memories flooded her brain. Her summers growing up on Venus spent with Diamond. The short months she bloomed into a woman on earth with Endymion. It was all too much. Her heart felt full with the weight of love. It was ready to burst.

Diamond's voice drew her attention. He was by her side, teary eyes pleading up at hers. 'Serenity, say you will stay with me! I just wanted to give our love a chance. You do remember how much you love me?'

Serenity began to nod. Her heart constricted with the weight of her affection for him. He was her first love, her promised prince charming she had danced and laughed with endlessly. She reached her hand out to Diamond's cheek, brushing away the single tear. At her touch, Diamond clung to her, kissing her palm deeply. It was if his existence depended solely on her answer, on her love.

From the corner of her eye Endymion jolted, as if to move towards them. Her gaze drifted to the other prince she knew. All other memories of her and Diamond were forgotten. She remembered her first kiss, and how her heart soared at the touch of his lips. Was it fate? Serenity did not know yet she knew that within that single gaze Endymion communicated the world to her. And in his eyes she saw the answer. It was like an invisible arrow hit her heart directly, piercing straight through it.

**Again thanks to all who have followed & waited for the conculsion of this story. I plan to update the next & final chapter soon. Please review & leave your thoughts for me :-) many thanks xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

If she had truly loved Prince Diamond she would never have fallen in love with Endymion. It was as simple as that. It was why Diamond's trick to only 'remind' her of their love failed. She had seen the eyes she loved, Endymion's beautiful blue eyes. And now looking at them together, her heart yearned to feel Endymion's embrace once more.

Diamond heart twisted as the two gazed longing at each other. He snarled through gritted teeth as he wrenched Serenity up towards him. With his free hand he threw dark energy directly into Endymion's chest. The attacks were so sudden neither could react in time. Endymion's body thumped heavily into the wall as Serenity screamed for him.

Swiftly Diamond constructed a thick rope from his dark power and with his hand wrapped and weaved it around the lifeless body, lifting him high into the air. Serenity tried to break free from his grasp, tried to punch and kick him, anything just to stop him. But Diamond was deaf to her pleas. Once he was content with his work he sneered at her.

With both hands he grabbed her shoulders, pushing her back onto the hard, cold slab.

'Diamond…please' she searched his eyes, trying to find a glimpse of the man she once loved. 'Please, do not do this.'

Diamond's white teeth flashed. In the dim light they seemed sharper than ever. His eyes were wide and full of something Serenity had never witness before. Power or lust or hate; Serenity's heart sunk as Diamond pressed his weight deeper into her.

'You love me and only me. You said so yourself. And you will love me and only me.' He slammed his lips against her. Serenity banged her head on the slab and for a moment darkness consumed her.

He was so heavy and hot against her. Desperately his hands fumbled through the layers of her dress, searching and wanting. She struggled against his weight only to be tied down with his dark power. Serenity knew she had to snap him out of his trance, to remind him of the man he truly was. For this man upon her was not the white prince she knew and loved and remembered. The Prince Diamond she had loved would never force her like this. If only she could just talk to him. But it was impossible to breath under his weight let alone breath.

Her body involuntary jerked underneath him, trying to avoid his touch. Bitter tears welled in her eyes, threatening to spill. Against Diamonds desperate attempts to access her, Serenity desperately attempted to free her lips from his, but he only responded by forcing his tongue to explore her mouth.

As the tears begun to spill, Serenity thought about Endymion. Maybe if she pretending…no she could never do that. Endymion never forced her. Not knowing why she looked up at his lifeless body, encaged in Diamonds dark rope. Serenity felt relief he was not witnessing Diamond's vile assault.

Suddenly Diamond broke the kiss. His venom eyes blocked her view.

'You will only love me!' he spat.

Serenity's chest heaved with a deep breath. She narrowed her eyes at Diamond. 'No Diamond I will never love you like this. This is not the man I remember, the man I yearned for of the man I loved. No Diamond, if you do this to me, you are a monster and I will not love you.'

As if a physical blow had hit him, Diamond winched. Sweat trickled down his temple making his hair stick to his forehead. For a few heartbeats Serenity witness the torment within his heart tear at him.

'DIAMOND!' a deep voice boomed from above. 'I swear your life will be forfeit if you dare harm her!'

'Endymion!' she could not help it. Endymion's eyes blazed. They softened after seeing she was not yet harmed.

'Serenity' he whispered.

And like that their eyes connected once more, like so many times before. In that gaze they communicated a thousand words. An invisible link began to form between them, intensifying within seconds. Silver light burst from Endymion. The dark ropes were obliterated. At the same time Serenity pushed Diamond off her with a delicate jolt of gold energy. Without knowing how, the couple found themselves safe in a deep embrace. A bright aura, a fantastic mixture of gold and silver burst forth as soon as they touched, blinding all three of them.

Diamond yelped where he stood, unable to see or move. All he could feel was the immense agony of his heart shattering into a thousand pieces. Bile rose in his throat. Tears burnt his cheeks. All he wanted to do was end the pain, to stop feeling altogether. He clawed at his chest as if to rip his heart out.

When Endymion and Serenity separated the light vanished. Before them Diamond kneeled. His hair hung limp around his face and his chest heaved violently. Slowly she approached her white prince, feeling that he was no longer a threat.

Suddenly Diamond's body slumped to the floor. Serenity rushed to his side. Red hot blood stained her hands as she rolled him over to face him. All too quickly she observed the sickening paleness of his sick, the dullness of his eyes and increasing shallowness of his breath. And then she found the small sharp dagger protruding from his chest. IT glinted at her as if accusing her of plunging the blade in herself. She gasped silently. Somehow he summoned the strength to cup her cheek and speak. Serenity tried to hush him but he continued regardless.

'I am so sorry…my sweet Serenity. But without…your love…I…I…simply cannot exist.'

As if slow motion Serenity watched Diamond die, the stars within his eyes forever extinguished.

A gush of emotion overwhelmed Serenity. Fiercely she wrenched the blade away and threw it into the surrounding darkness. She was aware of Endymion standing behind her but all her attention was focused on the limp body in her arms, already cool from the grip of death. She did not care for the blood running her wedding dress. Neither did she care how the sobs wracked her entire being. At that moment in time all she cared was that her white prince, once so full of love and life, had taken his own life. And it might as well have been by her own hand.

Serenity cried for what seemed like an eternity. Endymion simple stood, unable to comfort her. She laid her face in Diamond's white hair. It smelt just like she remembered, of moonlight and hopes. Finally Serenity laid his body down. One last tear fell, landing with a deafening plop into Diamond's open wound. White light glowed from the wound suddenly, wisps of it forming threads over the wound. They knotted together and glowed brighter before fading back into his chest. Serenity blinked. It was almost as if the blade had never touched his skin. Only a thin white line proved otherwise.

Diamond's chest heaved as if receiving a sudden breath of life. Serenity smothered a gasp as his eyes snapped open. He looked directly into her and all she could do was stare back.

* * *

><p>When Diamond had seen Serenity gaze longing back at <em>that<em> man, a look that should only be reserved for him, something inside snapped. After all they had shared together. After all they had promised to one another, how she dare love another man. It was impossible.

At first a rage consumed him. All he knew was that he wanted her, needed her. To become one with her just like he was promised. Just like he always dreamed of. To make her feel unimaginable pleasures with his devoted worshipping. To whisper tender promises in her ear. He just wanted to smell, feel and taste her once more.

A nagging voice in the darkness of his mind screamed at him to stop. He was hurting Serenity. This was not his way. And if he fulfilled his lustful desires, Serenity would forever hate him.

All at once an immensely bright aura filled his vision and he found himself jolted from Serenity.

The sicken sight of the two mocked him again. Was he ever to not see Serenity without _that_ man? Diamond wanted to rip his perfect blue eyes with his bare hands for ever laying them upon Serenity.

But the voice reminded him that if he did so, Serenity would hate him forever. Nothing he did now would bring his sweet Serenity back to him. His love was lost. How was he to let another man love her? How could he let her go? Diamond did not how.

Images of them together, embracing and kissing. Naked and pulsing tormented his mind. He wanted rid of them. All he could feel was the immense agony of his heart shattering into a thousand pieces. Bile rose in his throat. Tears burnt his cheeks. All he wanted to do was end the pain, to stop feeling altogether. He clawed at his chest as if to rip his heart out.

Hidden within his boot was a small dagger. Before another breath left his lungs Diamond sheathed it and plunged it directly into his heart. Then he felt euphoria as the aching agony faded away into blissful darkness.

His only regret was witnessing her tears. Diamond wished she could be smiling and filling his eyes with her sweet laughter. A laughter that was full of carefree hopes and delights. Instead her sobs sent him further into the eternal peace he craved.

* * *

><p>Together they lay bathed in white light. Hand in hand they enjoyed the feeling of being connected. And hand in hand the two promised rings glinted as they touch one another.<p>

Serenity shifted to gaze at him, 'I do not understand. Where are we Diamond?'

Silence was her answer, for Diamond only gazed back at her. He laid next to her, unable to move, breath or even blink. Diamond did not want time to move forward. She prompted him a second time.

Reluctantly he gave in to her request. 'My sweet Serenity, we are in own combined subconscious. While our bodies remain back where they last were, we at least for now are here. As long as our rings touch.'

'You have the ring back? How? I thought the rings only allowed us to talk to one another?'

A hint of a smile twisted Diamonds lips, 'my apologises sweet Serenity. I did not fully explain the magic of these ancient rings. Indeed they allow the wearers to see one another and if their hearts are open they can even communicate. What I mean is that our love meant we could talk, as the rings lift us to a higher plane of being. Yet, if one of the wearers is not open or in in love with the other, then they remain blind to the other.'

Slowly the information sunk in. Serenity thought back to her arrival on Earth, when she had desperately hoped to communicate with Diamond. Now she knew she could not because Endymion had the ring.

'And if neither of the wearers are in love…what then?'

Diamond shrugged, 'It is said that even if neither love the other, that the ring will still communicate to that person. Normally in dreams or visions, pulling the wearers subconsciously together, much like we are now here.'

Serenity swallowed down a lump. So the dreams she had of Endymion was the aid of the rings. With their interference she had gradually come to open her heart to her dark-haired prince and love him.

'Endymion' she whispered. 'I must return to him Diamond. Please try to understand. The last thing I wish for in the galaxy is to cause you any hurt. A part of me will always love you but it is my wish to love him now.'

'Sweet Serenity I do not know how I can let you go. I love you more than my heart can bear and everytime I close my eyes I _see _you and him together. I took the ring back in hopes of finding you. How was I to know you had forgotten our love?' Diamond seized her gaze and took a deep breath, 'I saw you with him…becoming one in that cave. That is what I mean when I say that when one wearer is not searching or listening to the other, they are blind. Even the screaming did not rouse you to me. I watched as you gave yourself to him. And now I see nothing else Serenity.'

Serenity tried to release her grip from Diamond, but he held fast. Her heart twisted with a sickening feeling. Diamond had witnessed her and Endymion's love making.

'Please sweet Serenity. Why did you heal me? I only long for death now. A life without you is not worth living. Please, I do not want his torment no more.'

Even though she had no tears left, Serenity's eyes dampened again. She shook her head and turned away from him.

'Then please Serenity. Say you will be with me. Say you love me and only me.'

Serenity turned to him. In slow motion she leant towards him and ever so gently pressed her lips against his.

It was her way of saying sorry. For all the suffering and torment she had put him through. For no longer loving him. And for asking him to live.

Shocked Diamond released their hands and suddenly they found themselves back with Endymion. Serenity was still leaning over Diamond and Endymion remained still. It was as if no time had passed at all. Silently Serenity tried to pull the ring from her finger. Diamond shook his head.

Without much effort he stood, touching his lips with his fingers. He closed his eyes for a moment as if deciding something.

'Keep the ring Serenity, my sweet love. You know its power now. I promise you it will only work if you wear the ring. I will never take the ring from my finger. And I will never forget.' Then he turned his violet eyes to Endymion. 'Love her with all your heart and more Prince Endymion, for I will not allow any less. If you mistreat her in any way, I will know and hunt you down.'

And with that, a wave of darkness wrapped around his form. Endymion held Serenity as a gush of wind almost knocked them back. Diamond vanished, leaving the two together in stunned silence.

* * *

><p>The ring glinted in the moonlight. Within the gem numerous memories re-played of a past filled with the fondness of memories. A young couple danced under the stars, laughter echoing across the night.<p>

Diamond could not help but smile. It was those memories he would hold forever hold in his heart, no matter how far away from his love he was.

For now he sat in the branches of an old oak tree, soothed by its ancient energies. Below a glorious ceremony was about to start, under the white light of the moon. Everything was set out to perfection, not a chair or flower out of place. In the sky above the stars twinkled in anticipation.

A silence fell onto the crowd, all turning towards the woman standing at the edge of the garden. Diamond swore to the stars that a goddess stood there, dressed in the purest silver satin and lace. He found that her beauty and grace left him speechless. Never would he set eyes on a more beautiful being. Without knowing he touched his lips, remembering their last kiss. It was so tender and soft and sweet.

He became aware of soft music playing as Serenity began to walk down the make-shift aisle. He loved the way her hair shimmed beneath the moonlight. Not a strand was out of place.

It did not take her long to reach the alter. A smile burst forth from her lips, the biggest he had ever seen. With all his heart he wished it was him who took her hand then and there. With all his being he wanted to be the one to recite the scared vows of eternal union and devotion. And with all his soul he yearned to kiss her lips.

But it was not to be. As much as it pained him to witness Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion's wedding, he found that he just had to see her one last time. Although he gazed at the dark-haired prince with the utmost malice, nothing could compare to what he had already witness.

Sudden cheers broke him away from his thoughts. Below him the couple were still locked in a passionate kiss, their loyal subjects clapping and whistling enthusiastically. It was finally over. Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom was married to the Prince of the Earth.

The slightest smile teased Diamond's lips. Seeing her smile, the way it lit up her whole softened the ache in his heart. For now he had seen all he could bear and all that he needed to see.

A slight breeze chilled the midnight air as Serenity walked down the aisle with her handsome husband. For a fleeting moment she shivered, a strange feeling fluttered in her stomach. She glanced over her shoulder, towards the trees. The leaves remained still and unmoving. Serenity blinked and snuggled further into Endymion's warmth.

For a fleeting moment Serenity could have sworn she heard Diamond whisper.

'_I will love you forever from afar my sweet Serenity.'_

**_As promised I have updated & finished. And I'm so glad how this story has ended. I never meant to take so long writing/ updating this sotry but it has given me the chance to mull some of the details over. I hope you have enjoyed the story. Please R&R :-) xxx_**


End file.
